Pure Light, Ultimate Darkness
by malicious pixie
Summary: **UPDATED**An eclipse begins a countdown to the destruction of Gaea. At the center of a great labyrinth lies the key to its salvation. Only two may enter; the purest light and the ultimate darkness. R
1. Teaser

Takin' a break from my other fic to write this.

This chapter is just a teaser, and No it is not poetry.  It may look like it, but it was not my intention.

So anyway, here it is.

&%&%&

_The sun has set_

_Lost below the horizon_

_Light extinguished_

_Warmth; but a memory..._

_A chill whispers_

_Night has fallen_

_A silent darkness_

_The land; a blanket of shadow..._

_A shadow that will overcome_

_Shrouding the great light_

_An eclipse of good and evil_

_The path; a sliver through the gloom..._

_They will be chosen_

_They will be shown the way_

_Will they be ready?_

_Are they strong enough to face the warren?_

_Can they work together?_

_So many unanswered questions_

_So much yet to be seen_

_So many perils to face..._

_There is no turning back_

_No stopping_

_The countdown has begun..._

_Three sunsets..._

_Four sunrises..._

&%&%&

The next chapters will be story like.  So don't worry.

REVIEW


	2. Trying

Wow, an actual chapter.  I guess it's about time.

Haven't posted in a while, gomen.

Well, hope you like it.  **R&R**

The night was dark and chill as wispy clouds shifted across the sky, devouring any light or warmth offered by the moon and stars that rained across the velvet darkness.  It was unnaturally cool for a spring evening and never before had the sky been so engulfed by shadow that not even the twinkling lights of stars could be seen.  It was as if nature was giving warning to something ominous that was to come.

_Attack!_

A long, slender blade caught the moon's faint glow as it cut through the night.  The figure wielding the weapon was a shadow, barely visible through the gloom.  A fierce cry erupted from his lips before the silence was broken further by the echo of steel against stone.  Seconds later, the soundless jaw of a great stone beast, a statue surveying the Fanelian Palace garden, cracked from its massive head and shattered on the garden path inches from its aggressor's feet.

_No, you must be more aggressive._

Frowning, and leaving no time to admire his work, the shadowed form launched another attack on the helpless stone guardian.  Thrusting forwards, with more force than previously, the blade swung swiftly towards the beast's head but failed to cause more than a scratch as it slid off the smooth surface.

Once again frustration escaped in a furious cry.  The figure's hands met each other in a tight grip around the weapon's hilt.  He burst forward, raising his sword high above his head and brought it crashing down.  Dust rose, small chunks of marble fell, but the creature remained for the most part unscathed.

_Not good enough._

Exhausted and panting heavily the future king of Fanelia sank to his knees, his weapon falling to the stone walkway beside him with a series of clinks.  His hands dropped to his sides as the tension left his body.  His oxygen starved muscles finally giving in to over exertion.

Van could feel the icy wind lick at his pallid flesh.  He shuddered as a breeze flit across his face, stirring his ebony locks in a gentle dance.  Artic fingers pricked up his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his seasonal clothing fluttered in the unnatural cold.  Gripping his scarlet shirt tight about his waist, Van lifted his head to what little stars still managed to twinkle in the night sky.  He breathed in heavily, feeling his lungs ache from the sudden frosty intrusion, and watched as the cold drifted from his insides to disappear in the darkness.

_You're not trying._

"I-I am try-ing."  Van's voice came out as a shaky whisper.  He slumped to all fours as the force of the elements was intensified by the freezing perspiration that blanketed his pale skin.  His tearing scarlet eyes shut tight as he willed a sudden wave of dizziness to pass.

Mind once again clear the raven haired boy turned his attention to the rubble strewn in front of him.  Grabbing a handful of stones, a grimace formed on his trembling lips.  His mentor's words echoed in his head, memories of the day's events returning.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Attack!"  Balgus' words rang out across the tartan training mat and were picked up by the ears of a lithe young man gripping his sword in the defense position.  The cry unleashed a fury of attacks against the strong elderly man, which he blocked with ease at every turn.  "No, you must be more aggressive."

Van scowled, jumping back to recompose before leaping at the tall samurai once more.  He brought down his long blade, aiming to catch his opponent between the neck and shoulder, but cried out in sudden shock and pain as the hilt of the opposing weapon cracked him square in the ribs.

The raven haired boy fell to the mat, clutching his bruising side while forcing his breath to remain steady.  He winced as he gathered himself up off the floor and traversed painfully to the other side of the room to retrieve his weapon, which had swung out of his grasp as he was injured.

"You are far too angry."  Balgus shook his head.   "You are strong...but your anger makes you weak."  He spoke earnestly and without fear of showing his pupil his disappointment.  He glanced across the training room with his good eye to the young prince, still brandishing his sword, but gingerly holding his side.  Upon reading the look of disdain in Van's eyes, the old sword master continued with his lecture.  "You must not attack in anger Lord Van.  Rage clouds the mind, impairs your thinking.  You must always execute proper judgment if you are too become a good king."

Though feigning interest, Van's attention had drifted to regions beyond the clouds.  He allowed his mind to wander, knowing full well that he had experienced Balgus' words many times in the past and would most likely look forward to them in the future.  The young prince deeply admired and respected his teacher and in the furthest recesses of his mind, knew he spoke truthfully; yet lately, Van was growing restless and was finding it harder to keep his temper in check.  He was also growing weary of the constant reminder that he was weak.

"Will you be a good king?"

Van was startled out of his reverie by the sudden question.  This was not part of the usual sermon and he had to pause a moment before giving a reply.  "I-I'll try."  It took a moment for the words to leave his lips.

Balgus stared tiredly at his pupil.  "You'll try," he raised his hand to massage the bridge of his nose, a sign of an oncoming headache, "I'm afraid that's not good enough Lord Van.  You either will be a good king or you won't.  It's your decision."

Glaring back at his teachers' scarred and battle weary face, Van could feel his cheeks begin to burn.  Balgus' words weren't meant to hurt, but the future king was becoming increasingly fed up with all his preaching.  "Well I am trying," Van lashed out, "I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you, but right now that's all I'm capable of!"

Balgus lowered his gaze as he registered his pupil's words.  He scowled behind unruly, gray facial hair.  "You're not trying."  The sword master spoke flatly and did not offer any further explanation.  He wanted the young prince to muse over his statement, to come to an answer without any coaxing.

"But I-"

Balgus silenced Van by raising a gloved hand.  "Stop," he sighed, "We are finished for today."  He sheathed his sword and strode toward the door, stopping in the doorway to call back to the boy, "We will try again tomorrow."  With that he left Van to his thoughts.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

The rest of the afternoon Van had avoided Balgus at all cost.  He did not want to face him after what had happened in their daily training session.  Van was furious at his sensei for what he had said.  _How the fuck does he get off telling me I'm not trying?  The only reason I can't beat him is because he's one of the three great sword masters of Gaea. How am I supposed to compete with that?  It's not me, not my anger...it's not._

Scattering the fistful of stones, and ignoring his body's pleas for rest, Van lifted himself off the ground, a sudden determination overriding all his grievances.  "I'll show him.  I'm not weak...and I'll prove it!"

Hope you guys liked it.  And oh yeah, the beginning happens before Van is King.

I'm basically taking the show, keeping some events but making them happen in different ways, and the outcome will be far different what happened in the show.  So give the fic a chance and REVIEW.

Also later on, I'll be taking requests for the fic.  So if you guys want something to happen, just tell be in a review and I'll see if I can fit your idea in.

Arigato and remember to review!


	3. Something To Prove

I didn't update this as quickly as I would have liked.  Gomen, I have a stupid summer job to contend with so I couldn't write for a long time.  Anyway I'm off for two weeks so I'm gonna try and crank as many chapters as I can out before I have to go back.

R&R

Enjoy

"Folken," Emperor Dornkirk's sonorous voice resonated from the immense viewing screen in the dimly lit chamber. The man, to whom he was addressing, stood at attention before the massive projection of his master, staring impassively forwards, scanning the Zaibach Lord's monstrous appearance with deep crimson orbs, "Zaibach's time draws ever closer.  Soon we shall reawaken the legendary force, the lost power of Atlantis and the brave new world of which we have so long dreamt will finally come to pass.  We must not allow any force to encumber our realization of that dream Folken."

Dornkirk paused briefly, permitting the draconian to mull over his words, before continuing.  "A shadow has been cast over the future of the Empire.  It must be dealt with if we are to change our fates."

"What will your majesty have done?"  The tall man inquired in a deep tone.

"You must capture the dragon Escaflowne."  Dornkirk's measuring eyes studied Folken's face; looking for his reaction to the sudden enlightenment, noting recognition.  Somewhere beyond cool ruby eyes was an air of uncertainty but it was masked by the tall man's usual grim demeanor.  "Do as I have told you, Folken.  Capture the Ispano guymelef at all cost."

Folken gave a slight nod of his head, "As you wish, your majesty."

The plains of Arzas were lit softly by a pale glow; the clouds that had been shielding the moon for the better part of the evening had finally disappeared, allowing the light to once again penetrate the darkness.  With the diminished obscurity, the seemingly calm planes were cast once more in light, revealing all the activity that was taking place upon them.  A powerful wind ripped through the carpet of grass, flattening the stalks to the hardened soil and causing the trees in the bordering forest to wail in protest.

Step by labored step, Van moved across the ocean of blue-gray grass.  The fierce wind whipped at his frame, tugging his clothing tight against his body, slowing his pace.  The cold bit into his exposed limbs and froze him to the core.  His over-fatigued muscles hungered for rest that he would not give.  He felt constant discomfort, both from his body and from the piercing cold, but still he lumbered forward, almost in a trance.

He was nearing his destination.  Soon it would all be over.  Soon all is pain and suffering would pay off.  After all, they were merely obstacles on his journey to prove himself.  To prove himself to Balgus, to prove himself to his future people, and to prove to himself that he was not weak, that he could face any peril that came his way and come out victorious.

The young prince reached the edge of the forest and stepped inside.  He was immediately thankful for the shelter the trees offered from the blistering chill he had braved across the plains.  He walked about twenty paces into the woods, stepping over fallen logs and sifting through underbrush until a sudden dizzy spasm forced him to stop.  The attack was so intense that he lost his balance, collapsing backwards into a tree.  His back connected harshly with the rough surface of the bark and a feeble cry left his chapped lips as he slid down, scraping his tender skin all the way down.

He closed his eyes, wishing that the world would stop spinning quite so fast so that he could focus.  All the images before his eyes seemed to mass together into dizzying swirls of color and he wanted nothing more than to fall into darkness.  His hands rose to either side of his head, tenderly massaging his temples in hopes of quelling the thunder storm that was crashing in his mind.

"What have we here?"

No matter how softly the words were uttered, Van could feel the painful thud of his headache increase.  He looked up to the stranger, head swimming as he did so.  With glazed eyes he studied the tall man, noting his exceptionally long golden hair that trailed down his back and his glistening blue eyes that seemed to be calculating, taking him in just as he was doing the same back.

Van was stunned when a white gloved hand reached out to him.  "Here, give me your hand."

As much as Van would have liked to accept the stranger's help, he couldn't bring himself to grab the man's hand.  Something about his pleasant voice made Van recoil and his stomach churn.  It was the sick feeling of pity and Van was tired of it.

"I don't need your help," Van snapped, "I can do it myself."

The warm caring feeling, the blond man had been giving off, quickly changed upon hearing Van's words.  "Very well," he stated calmly, pulling back his hand and letting it fall to his side.

Van got to his feet, all the while being watched by the stranger.  He swayed a bit but managed to steady himself by leaning an arm against a tree.  When the nauseous feeling had subsided, he let his arm drop immediately.  His limbs were throbbing and he wished he hadn't gotten up at all but he stayed upright, forcing himself to his full height.  He did not want to show how weak he was to this new stranger.

"You don't look so good," the man said amused, "What's you name?"

"None of you business."

The man shook his head.  "Maybe not...but I suggest you watch your tone, boy.  I do not appreciate being spoken to so rudely.  However," he looked to Van, "since it is apparent no one has ever taken the time to teach you any manners...i suppose I can overlook your insolence."

"Y-"

"You shouldn't be here," the stranger broke in, "now that you are up, I suggest you leave the woods immediately.  Go home.  Snuggle into bed with your little teddy bear and go to sleep.  It's most certainly past you bedtime and your mother must be worried sick."

Van's jaw clenched at the intended insult.  _Fucking bastard, who the hell does he think he is, patronizing me?  He'll pay for that.  Van reached for his sword._

"Don't," the stranger commanded, "you were unwilling to tell me your name, but I will tell you mine."  He glared at Van.  "I am Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli of Asturia and as such it is my duty to answer steel with steel." Van gripped his sword, preparing to unsheathe it and lash out at the man.  Allen caught his movements and scowled.  "I do not play childish games.  If you draw, you will die."

"Don't threaten me."  Van began pulling his blade from the narrow slip of leather.

"DON'T...DRAW!"  Allen boomed, annoyance apparent in is tone.  "I have no patience for reckless young men who feel they have something to prove.  Now sheath your sword, boy, unless you sincerely have a death wish."

Heat was rising to Van's cheeks.  He could feel his blood boiling in his veins as the stranger once again berated him.  "That's...it," he cried, freeing his weapon entirely of its holder.

"Foolish boy."

Well that's another chapter.  I hope you guys liked it.  Let me know if you like the length of the chapters or if you think they're too short.  Cause I can always write more if that's what you guys want.

Anyway, REVIEW.

I definitely wanna hear what you guys think of the fic so far.


	4. A King?

Yeah, FF.net has finally behaved itself long enough for me to post this!  Before I get to the chapter I would just like to thank all who have taken the time to review this fic.  I'm doin this for you guys.

Also I hafta say that I probably wouldn't be updating quite this often if it weren't for my shadow...The Dark Spirit.  You're a bloody pain in the ass, but arigato just the same.

Well here's the next chappie

Enjoy

_For all his talk, he wasn't much of a threat._  Allen sneered at the unconscious body at his feet.  Van was splayed face first across the dirt, his sword still gripped loosely in his hand from the attack he never made.  "He collapsed even before either of us could attack," Allen sighed, "Disappointing...I almost looked forward to making him pay for his imprudence."

The blond knight sheathed his sword and sank to one knee beside the fallen boy.  He peeled off a glove and placed his fingers under Van's jaw, checking for a pulse, "still alive at least...but ice cold."  A strong gust blew through Allen's hair and he gave an involuntary shiver as he pulled his glove back on.  _This weather,_ _I wonder how long he's been out here._

Allen continued his quick examination, his eyes trailing up and down until they narrowed on the young boy's lower back.  The wind had blown Van's shirt up, exposing a number of scratches that had stopped bleeding and were beginning to crust over.  "Hm," Allen mused, "I didn't give him those."  He lifted Van's shirt further and noticed his black and blue ribs, "or that."  _How did he come by these; though I wouldn't be surprised if he acquired them because his hotheadedness had gotten the better of him?  "Still," Allen turned his attention back to the abrasions, "these look newer than that bruise."  He ran his finger lightly along one of the cuts.  Dusting dirt and tiny debris aside, he paused upon feeling something partially embedded in the swollen skin.  His gloved fingers removed the foreign object and tilted it in front of his eyes, catching it in the moon's radiance.  "A bud," Allen looked searchingly around him, "but this looks like...."  His eyes caught sight of a recently crushed plant growing between the roots of a tree; the one Van had been propped up against, "poison."_

~~~Dream Sequence~~~

Impenetrable darkness welled up all around the young prince.  The boy remained motionless in the room besieged by shadow, his feet set firmly on the ground he couldn't see.  He did not dare venture further into the void as his crimson eyes were unable to make out anything before him.  Van was beginning to feel more and more like a blind man.  Everywhere he turned, all he could see was black.  Yet the boy was not fully in darkness.  Van's whole body seemed to be emanating a faint light, thusly making him stand out in the abyss.__

_What the hell is going on?_  He stared at his glowing body, turning his hands over in front of his face.  _And where am I?_  Van returned his focus to the nothingness around him.  _What is this place?  He cautiously reached out an arm to the gloom.  His hand passed through the air, making contact with nothing as it dropped back to his side._

_The sun has set_

Van whirled around, looking for the source of the melodic voice he had just heard.  "Who's there?"

_The land; a blanket of shadow..._

The prince's eyes rested on the silhouette of a being a few feet from him; somewhere lost in the obscurity.  Van was not able to decipher any details of the individual's face, nor could he recognize her pleasant-sounding voice.  "Who are you?"  His eyes strained on her figure, "Come closer."

_A shadow that will overcome_

Just as the words drifted to Van's ears, the woman's silhouette disappeared in an envelope of darkness.  "Wait!  Come back, please!"  Van ran forward; for a moment completely forgetting his original fear of what lay within the shadows.  He stopped suddenly when the ground began trembling beneath his feet.  The steady rumble grew more violent, knocking Van off balance.  He stumbled backwards just in time to witness two giant stone walls rise up in front and behind him.

The quake they caused knocked Van to the ground.  He got to his feet, growling under his breath.  _What the fu-, his crimson eyes widened in shock.  The massive walls looming before him rose high into the shadows, so much so that their tops were not visible.  He ran his fingers along the smooth surface.  __What are these things?_

_The path..._

The voice had returned.  It was closer than before and Van could almost feel the mysterious woman's breath on his neck.  Spinning around, he saw no one, not even a shadowy silhouette of someone.  Only darkness and the enormous walls were anywhere near.  "Where are you?  I know I heard you," anger was seeping into Van's tone, "Show yourself."

As if obeying the prince's command, the figure appeared, but remained concealed in the darkness.

"You, who are you?"

_A sliver through the gloom_

"What?"

Van watched as a silhouetted hand motioned to the ground between his legs.  He followed her movements and gasped as a thin white line slithered through the black void.  As he looked up, the figure had once again disappeared; but there was no time to question where she had gone because at that moment a blinding light burst through the slender crack.  Van heard sounds reminiscent of breaking glass before he felt himself falling, falling deeper into emptiness.

~~~End of Sequence~~~

"Idiot," the tall knight worded his thoughts out loud, "what was he doing in the woods at such an hour...and alone at that?"  Allen glanced thoughtfully at the boy he was carrying in his arms.  He had tended to Van's wounds as best he could and was now emerging from the forest onto the Arzas plains. _Wasn't he afraid of running into one of the dragons that are known to roam this valley?  Allen abruptly broke stride, a thought suddenly occurring to him.  "Dragons...he must have been out hunting them."  He frowned.  "If that is the case, then he is more foolish than I had originally thought."_

A screech joined the song of howling trees before the snowy owl, who has sounded the warning, swooped down to rest on Allen's shoulder.  "Natal," the knight's concerned gaze fell to the bird, "What is it?"  But he did not have to wait for any sort of reply.  He too noticed the blazing blue eyes behind him.  "I should warn you that I am a knight of Asturia," Allen faced his would-be aggressor, "And any attempt to rob or assault me would be quite fruitless."

The animal-like form did not move from the shadows, but instead began a low howl.  Its calls were echoed in the darkness; the replies seeming to come from all around the tall knight.  Allen turned his head and immediately a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. He was surrounded.  Dozens of glowing eyes peeked through the shadows.  They formed a confining circle around the knight.  There was no room to escape.   _No, there are too many of them.  Should they choose to attack, I might not be able to defend the boy...Though as a knight it is my duty to protect the helpless and I will fight to the death for this boy, should it come to that.  Allen gritted his teeth.__  I hope it doesn't come to that._

"I mean you no harm," Allen spoke with conviction but the shadows did not back down.  Only their howling ceased.  "Step down.  I do not wish to fight."

The defensive circle opened, but instead of allowing the blond man exit, another figure strode forward.  In the moonlight Allen could see that it was a wolf man, a native of the nearby village of Arzas.  The man joined him in the center of the ring.

"We cannot let you pass," said the wolf man.

"Oh and why is that?"

Allen shifted Van's weight in his arms.  The boy's unconscious body was getting very heavy.  The wolf man took notice of his actions and proceeded to speak.  "You have our king."

"King," Allen's blue eyes widened, "This boy is royalty?"

The wolf man nodded.  "That is Van Fanel, future king of Fanelia; you have in your arms."  A slight pause, "What are you doing with him?"

Allen wasn't sure how to answer the wolf man's inquiry.  He knew he couldn't lie, but he was concerned about telling the truth.  He hadn't harmed Van in any way but he wasn't sure if the wolf people would believe that their future king had collapsed on his own.

After some deliberation, Allen decided to explain what had happened.  He set Van on the ground, glowing eyes watching his every move.  He took a deep breath and began his account.  When he finished, his audience observed him with calculating eyes.  Allen desperately hoped they believed his words.

The tall knight breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the wolf man closest to him nod his head.  "That is fine," he placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, "Thank you Sir Allen.  We will take it from here.  I will bring Lord Van back to the castle personally."

Although knowing nothing of these people, Allen surrendered the boy to them.  Something about the wolf man made him immediately trust him.  He decided Van would be in good hands.  He thanked them for their help as he turned, passing through the circle of men, before disappearing into the forest.

Well, I don't really have anything to say other than that took forever to write.  It's only slightly longer than the previous chapters but still.  Gah.

Tell me what you think.

REVIEW!!!


	5. Embracing Light

Hey I'm back and with another chappie.  I wanted to write this all week but I couldn't because I wasn't feeling so well.  I got some wisdom teeth removed and then I got an infection so I wasn't really in the mood to type.  But now I am and without further ado here is the next chapter.

Enjoy

A spider web of ghostly pale lines veining their way across the infinite blackness; then, suddenly, a strong burst of light and the darkness was shattered.  In a split second, the ground beneath Van's feet had been destroyed and he began falling.  Van was sure it had all happened only moments ago, but time meant nothing to him.  He felt like he had been falling deeper into nothingness for an eternity and he wasn't sure if he'd ever reach the bottom or if there even was one.

He reached out to the darkness, to anything that would stop the endless freefall.  His hand brushed against a black shard which disintegrated beneath his touch.  "No!" Van cried out, his ruby eyes growing wide with surprise and anger.    His arms flailed madly about him, trying to latch onto whatever came his way, but every shard met the same fate as the first.  As soon as his glowing digits made contact, the shadows disappeared.

The fear was overwhelming.  Van could feel his breath constricting in his chest as he plummeted further into the abyss.  All around him swirled scattered pieces of the former darkness which were fading rapidly in the growing light.  Little by little, the curtain of shadow was being lifted to reveal a world of absolute white.

_Be brave.  Let go the darkness_

The gentle voice had returned.  Van noted that it somehow sounded stronger in the growing light, but it was still no more of a comfort.  Even now Van's heart was leaping out of his chest and his breathing was quick.

_Van...There is no need to be afraid.  You are safe in the light...Embrace it_

Despite his unwavering fear, Van chose to obey the calm, yet forceful words.  He took a deep breath, feeling the tension leaving his body as he let go the need to grasp at the shadows.  Closing his eyes, his mind and senses were opened to the ever changing world around him and unlike before, he allowed himself to plunge head first into the unknown.  Van could feel the gloom vanishing, feel the wind rushing past him and feel the worries in his heart subsiding.  His fears were ebbing just as the lingering shards of the shattered darkness were quickly being consumed by the pure light.  An inner peace was taking its hold.

Van was just beginning to enjoy the thrill of freefalling when he felt an odd sensation in his back.  It was something he hadn't felt for a long time, something he thought he would never feel again because of the promise he had made to his mother.  But there was no keeping said promise.  In spite of his unwillingness, Van felt a quick, discomfort before his long repressed wings were set free.  Van extended his arms as his wings spread to their fullest.  They caught the wind and he shot upwards.

Van was flying.  Higher and higher he rose in the air as the wind wafted over his raven mane.  He kept his eyes closed, wanting to experience the flight rather than see it.  He was thoroughly enjoying himself.  It had been too long since he had felt so liberated.  He hadn't realized how much he had missed flying until his wings were set free and had caught the wind.  He was swooping down when he heard the strange woman's voice once again.

_You have seen enough for now_

Van didn't have any time to react to the words before he saw a fraction of light and his eyes flew open.  He didn't know what had made him wake so quickly.  In a mere instant he had regained consciousness and was completely alert.

Immediately, the young prince noticed that he was in some sort of cart that rested atop a large hairy beast.  The cart swayed gently from side to side with the animal's movements.  It was a soothing rock that threatened to lull Van to sleep, but he would not allow it.  Van sat up in the small stack of hay he had been lying in.  Brushing off what little clung to his red shirt and hair; he began a deep breath that caught halfway in his throat as he noticed large yellow eyes staring back at him.  He gasped and fell onto his elbows.

"Oh, so you're up?"  The driver of the cart smiled at Van.  He had heard rustling behind him and had turned to check on the boy.  "I was wondering if you would. You seem to have had a rough night, but don't worry," he smiled again, "you're almost home and if you wanna sleep some more, you can.  I don't mind waking you up when we get there."

Van looked at the driver through squinted eyes.  He recognized the wolf man almost at once.  "Ruhm?"  The man nodded pleasantly back.

_But what am I doing in the back of his cart?  Did he pick me up last night?_  Van gripped a fist in his ebony tresses and rested his elbow on his raised knee as he continued to think._  Hmm, last night...what happened last night?_  Van shook his head.  He had no idea.  Everything was a complete blur.  Only his dream was still vivid in his mind, but even that was slowly slipping away from him.

Ruhm seemed to take notice of Van's inner turmoil and decided to relieve the boy of some of it by explaining as best he could what had happened.  "I bet your wondering why I'm taking you back to the castle, eh?"

_No, you think?  Cause after all, I'm accustomed to finding myself in the back of a cart in the wee hours of the morning with no recollection of what happened the previous night._

Van nodded.

"Well, me and a bunch of other villagers were out on the plains last night and we bumped into this tall guy coming out of the woods.  He was dressed all fancy and had a sword and what was weird is that he was carrying something big in his arms.  Whoa!"

The driver turned back to steering the cart over a bumpy patch in the road and when he returned his attention to his story, while still keeping his eyes on the road, he momentarily forgot his train of thought.  "And...And, oh yeah, he had a white owl on his shoulder.  He looked all noble-like.  It was strange to see his kind of folk around the forest at such an hour, but I guess it's none of my business what people do."

_Gods, would he just get to the point?_  Van was glad that the man was no longer facing him.  He was sure that an old friend of the family would probably not appreciate the look he was giving him.

"Anyway, this knight...I think his name was Allen, yeah that's right, Sir Allen, Allen Schezar; he was walking around with you in his arms.  We didn't know what he was planning on doing with you but I decided that it was best that I bring you back to the castle myself," the wolf man turned and smiled at Van, "after we treated your wounds of course.  Sir Allen did a good job, but we just wanted to make sure."

_Allen Schezar_, Van gritted his teeth at the mere thought of the blond knight.  They had only just met but Van loathed the man with every fibre his being.  _That smug bastard, I don't care what he did.  It's his fault I fainted.  If he hadn't come along I would have killed the dragon and proved to Balgus that I was strong enough to be king.  Now I have to wait until tomorrow for the ceremony and the whole country is going to make it into such a big deal.  Hell, I don't even want to be king.  Stupid Allen, I hope I never see him again,_ Van smiled viciously to himself as a thought crossed his mind, _Or rather...I do hope I seem him again, because the next time we meet I'm gonna kill him._

"You were sure out late last night Commander."

Allen had only just woken up and though he didn't show it, he was startled by the familiar voice.  He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and set his blue gaze on the black-haired man leaning in the doorway of his room.  "Hello Gaddes."

The man smiled and took a step into the room.  "The crew was worried when you didn't come in last night.  Pyle and Reeden started making up all these wild stories about what might have happened to you.  But don't worry," Gaddes grinned, "I set them straight."

Allen leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and legs.  "Oh?  And what did you tell them?"

"I told them you were out scouting the countryside for a lady or two to enlarge your, uh, reputation."

The blond knight shot his second in command a black look.  Gaddes smirked when he saw Allen's reaction.  Although he didn't do it often, he enjoyed taking the occasional jibe at his captain.  And anyway, he knew Allen wasn't really angry.  The commander was used to the constant wise cracks he received from his crew about his so-called womanizing.  With the kind of reputation he had, Allen had to expect them.

"It was a boy."

Gaddes raised an eyebrow, "A boy?"  The tall second wasn't sure whether this was the beginning of an explanation or a small hint that Allen had changed his preferences.  He waited for his captain to continue.

"I ran into the future king of Fanelia last night in the woods.  He unwisely challenged me and before either of us could make a move he collapsed."

"The future king of Fanelia collapsed and you didn't even touch him?  Wow Commander, I knew you were good, but not that good."

Allen half smiled at the comment but quickly turned serious.  "No, he was very weak.  I don't know how long he had been outside but it must have been at least five hours from what I could tell."

"Gods," Gaddes' eyes were wide in amazement, "Five hours in that kind of weather?  What was he doing out there?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I have my suspicions." Allen paused and got up from his seat.  He walked over to the window and pushed the shutters open.  The morning light filtered in as the sun stretched higher in the sky.  The air was warm; a welcomed change from the previous night.  He twisted back to his second in command and noticed Gaddes leafing through papers on his desk.  "I strongly believe that the boy was out hunting dragons.  He had a sword and I doubt he was betting that he'd run into a knight of Asturia.  The only things that roam around that valley other than thieves and vagabonds are those fiery lizards so I think that's the best explanation."

"Well, your probably right, but I have a question Commander," Gaddes lifted his eyes to his captain's, "What did you do with him after he collapsed.  You didn't leave him in the woods for the land dragons to find him did you?"

"No," Allen sneered, _though I should have, "I brought him out of the woods and gave him to an Arzas tribe.  Ruhm, the leader, claimed to be an old friend of the royal family and I left the boy in his care."_

"And you believed him?"

"He didn't give me a reason not to."  Allen eyed Gaddes.  His crewman didn't seem to be as certain about his decision as he had been.  The blond knight shook his head.  "Don't worry Gaddes.  I know I made the right choice.  But if it makes you feel any better, I'll also let you know that I wrote to Balgus Ganesha and explained the whole incident.  I sent the message with Natal early this morning."

"Your old sword master, Balgus?"

"Yes, you know he's tied with the Fanelian royal family and I'm sure he would love to know what his young prodigy was out doing last night." 

Gaddes rubbed the back of his head.  "Oh man Captain, if I was that kid right now, I'd probably hunt you down and kill you for ratting on me; to Balgus of all people.  Gods, he's gonna be mad."

"Balgus or the young prince," Allen inquired, amused.

"Both."

Allen grinned wickedly at his second, "I know."

Ah, finally getting back to the long chapters.  Well, maybe not, but at least this one was.  _(This was for you Fae Rain)_

Hope you guys liked it.

REVIEW, I really wanna know what you think thus far.

Oh and just a side note to the _Dark Spirit_, I know you wanted 3 chapters by Sunday but I'm afraid that ain't gonna happen.  Gods I'm only human, so be nice to me.  I've been sick.

REVIEW    REVIEW    REVIEW


	6. Decision to Attack

This chapter is all about the dragon slayers.  Those guys just don't get enough screen time.  So if you're a Zaibach fan, enjoy...and if your not, well...read it anyway and of course review.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

Here it is

Enjoy

Chesta danced awkwardly on one foot, then the next, as he pulled on his leather boots.  His flaxen hair stood on end from a good night's sleep and he quickly smoothed it out before putting on his gloves.  Beside him, Dalet gruntingly wrestled with the straps on his cobalt colored armor before he too slipped his hands into a pair of matching gloves.  He righted himself and brushed away stray auburn bangs, turning to his shorter companion.

"Ready?"  Chesta nodded.  "Let's go."

They both dashed into the hall, taking no time to examine their appearances in the mirror.  They trusted that the routine of donning the dragon slayers uniform everyday was etched into their minds and so they hadn't forgotten anything.

Dalet took the lead in maneuvering through the deserted corridors, his stride being longer than that of the blond teen. "This is all your fault you know," he said as they broke into a quick jog.  "We wouldn't be late for training if you hadn't overslept."

"Sorry," Chesta said breathlessly trying to keep to the tall brunettes pace, "But you didn't have to stay behind, Dalet."

"Somebody had to wake you up and make sure you got ready," Dalet glanced behind to the youth struggling to keep up and frowned, "Just think how pissed Dilandau would be if you didn't show up at all."

Chesta grimaced at the mention of their captain.  Dalet was right.  If he hadn't shown up to training, the punishment would have been five hundred times worse than if he merely showed up late. 

He smiled weakly to his friend as they turned into a long sterile hallway with ebony floors, one no different from any other in the floating fortress.  "Thanks…I owe…you one," Chesta wheezed.  Ahead he could hear the ring of clashing steel.  The boys were filled with sudden panic as they realized training had already begun.

"Just remember that when Dilandau gets through with us," Dalet called back grimly as they ran down the passage.

"Next," Dilandau gestured with an open palm for his next adversary to step forward, a black-haired boy whose sword quivered in his shaking hand.  Obviously disconcerted about taking on his captain, he hung back, hoping that he would not have to make the first move.  

"Attack, idiot," an irate command left the white haired demon's cruel lips.

"Master Dilandau."

Dilandau whipped his head to face the boy standing in the doorway of the training room. "What is it Gatt-AH!" He howled as an unforeseen pain shot down his arm.  Gripping his tattered left sleeve, he felt his body's warmth seep through his glove, the crimson liquid moistening his fingers and soaking through his already blood red armor. He glared venomously at the boy who had dared to wound him.

The young slayer whose sword was still lined in his master's blood quaked uncontrollably under Dilandau's burning gaze.  He hadn't realized that his captain's attention had been steered elsewhere until it was too late and he had attacked.  Luckily enough he had only skimmed the surface of Dilandau's arm, having missed his intended target, Dilandau's chest, by a mile, but he knew that it would be of no comfort to either of them.  He shut his eyes in preparation for his punishment as the room fell silent.  No one even dared to breathe in Dilandau's direction in case he chose to take out his ire on them.  

Baring his teeth like a vicious dog, the white-haired demon swung out a fist and dropped the wide-eyed boy in one fell swoop.  The slayer gagged, spitting up a mixture of blood and vomit as he writhed on the floor, clutching his stomach.  Large white splotches clouded his vision.  He was barely conscious when the next blow was struck.

Dilandau stepped down harshly on the boy's chest, feeling the hideous crunch of bone beneath his leather boot.  The black-haired slayer shrieked a hideous cry, a siren alerting the Vione to his agony.  He was almost at the point of passing out when his limp body was jerked upright, his collar cutting off his airways.  "Clumsy fool," Dilandau hissed into the face contorted by pain and suffocation, "You're not worthy to be a dragon slayer."  Blood gurgled in the boy's throat as Dilandau's slender blade pierced through his weak flesh.  His terrified eyes fell shut and he struggled for sheer milliseconds before his body relaxed completely and never moved again.

The room was hushed; everyone staring at the lifeless corpse left to drop on the hard floor.  Blood pooled as Dilandau retracted his sword and returned it to its sheath.  He calmly pressed down his uniform and brushed wild ashen hair out of his eyes.

Composure once again restored, he walked deftly towards Gatti, casually raising his hand before swiftly backhanding the slayer.  The tall blonde's head swung back but he kept his footing.

"How dare you break my concentration?"

Gatti stared back with anxious blue eyes.  He was used to Dilandau's extreme outbursts, but fear was nevertheless present.  Blood trickled down his chin and he made no move to wipe it away.  He simply spoke as clearly as he could, "A message…from Lord Folken…Sir."

"Well?  What did he say?"  Dilandau demanded, ignoring the pressure on his wound as he folded his arms.

"He said he wanted to see you at once.  He-he wants you to come immediately."

Dilandau looked daggers, "I bet he does."

Dalet and Chesta were nearing the end of the hall, almost ready to round the corner when they heard laughter behind them.  They paused short in their tracks and turned to face a fellow slayer, walking nonchalantly towards them, grinning.  "Well what do we have here?"  The brunette, whose hair was cropped shorter than Dalet's and whose bangs fell over his cerulean eyes said,  "I never thought I'd see the two of you late for practice.  What happened?"

"I accidentally slept in and-," Chesta voiced sheepishly, lowering his head.

"It's none of your business Miguel," Dalet barged in.  He was not particularly fond of the cocky slayer, "Why are YOU late?"

"When am I not late Dalet?"  He shook off the annoyed look the russet-haired boy gave him. "But," he smirked at Chesta, "I'm glad that you decided to take an extra couple of hours because now Dilandau can take it out on you guys and not me."

"Fuck you.  We're all in this together Miguel," said Dalet in a raised voice, "What makes you think that he'd be harder on us anyway?"

"Because," Miguel said, grabbing Chesta by the shoulders, "You guys are going in first."

Chesta squirmed in the boy's grip but was unable to wriggle free.  Dalet took notice of his predicament and jumped to his friend's rescue.  He slipped his arms between the two boys and roughly separated them.  Miguel stumbled backwards as Chesta fell forwards.

Dalet stepping up to save the shorter slayer kindled a fire in Miguel's blue eyes.  His sword was in his hand in a flash and he lunged forward, sidelining Dalet into the wall.  He pressed his blade to the brunette's neck.  Dalet lifted his chin, wanting to keep the razor edge as far from his throat as possible.

"Leave him alone Miguel!"  Chesta's frantic cry came from behind.

"Oh and what do you plan on doing Chesta," he looked around, then square at the boy, "It looks to me that I'm the only one here with a weapon."

Chesta's hand fell to his left side and his blood ran cold.  He had forgotten to bring his sword.

"Typical," Miguel scoffed, "I'd expect you to forget your weapon, not that you can fight when you have one anyway.  You really are a poor excuse for a dragon slayer."

"Enjoying yourselves, boys?" Folken stepped up beside the quarreling slayers.  His dark cape swiveled to a stop behind him.

Miguel quickly let his weapon fall to his side, allowing Dalet to relax his head and they joined Chesta in a meager bow before the draconian.

"Lord Folken," they said in unison.

He lowered his ruby eyes to them, "Shouldn't the three of you be in training right now?"

They kept their gaze to the floor, none wanting to answer their superior's question.

"You three," Dilandau's angry voice permeated the air, "What are you doing here?"  The furious captain walked up to his slayers, paying no attention to Folken as he passed by.  "Why weren't you in training?"

He stood before them, glowering down at their lowered heads until Chesta was brave enough to speak.

"I slept in, Sir, and Dalet-"

He received a punch to the side of his head, a purpling bruise already beginning to show through the tender flesh.  Dalet and Miguel received subsequent slaps.  They all fell to the floor from the impact and then hastily returned to a kneeling position before their master.

Dilandau pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why am I surrounded by hoards of incompetence?"

Folken remained quiet throughout Dilandau's little show, scrutinizing the battered youths at his feet but he spoke up when the white-haired slayer fell silent.  "I still need to speak with you Dilandau."

The boy looked tiredly to the cloaked man, "Whatever you say Strategos."

Folken and Dilandau stood overlooking the vast countryside from the control room of the Vione.  The ground below was a patchwork of color and textures, no actual detail being visible from their bird's eye view.  Besides the clicking and hum of nearby machinery, all was silent.  They both hadn't done anything more than breathe since they left the slayers in the hallway but now it had come time for Folken to break the silence.  He spoke in his usual deep, sultry voice.

"When I summon you Dilandau, I expect you to come immediately, not to play around with your slayers until you decide it's a convenient time for you."

"It's not my fault," Dilandau defended, "My slayers need discipline."

"Discipline," Folken breathed.  "Is that what you call it?  You know I don't approve of the way you treat your men."

"Well they aren't your men and I can do what I like with them, Strategos."

"Maybe so," Folken's cool gaze narrowed on the young albino, "but I hope they are disciplined enough by tomorrow. I would hate for things to go badly."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Emperor Dornkirk has ordered an attack on Fanelia.  We are to capture the guymelef Escaflowne at all cost…along with their king."

Dilandau let out a maniacal laugh and fixed his crimson stare on the tall draconian.  His eyes showed amused bewilderment.  "You're giving Zaibach your baby brother?"  Dilandau smirked, raising a finger to his lower jaw.  "You really are a traitor…abandoning your country of birth and then kidnapping their king and their Escaflowne."  The white-haired demon shook his head and grinned.  "I'm impressed."  Folken gave him a black look but Dilandau pressed on, "And don't worry Strategos...I'll take good care of your little brother."

Folken was visibly perturbed by Dilandau's suggestion but he did not give him the benefit of a retort.  Instead he fixed the demon with his steely gaze.  "I know how you operate Dilandau and if you so much as harm one hair on my brother's head," he grabbed Dilandau's arm, digging the nails of his mechanical hand deep into the gash making the boy whimper and grind his teeth, "This will tickle in comparison to what I will do to you."

Dilandau's momentary shock dissolved into a riot of hideous cackles as the tall man released his angry grip.  The slayer's arm was absolutely killing him, almost to the point where he needed to throw up, but he ignored it.  The pleasure of getting a rise of the usually hardened Draconian outweighed any pain he felt.  He had never seen Folken so passionate about anything besides helping Zaibach before and he took great pride in the fact that he had made the tall man reach his breaking point.

"Have I struck a nerve Strategos?"

Folken merely glowered back.

"What, no more threats," Dilandau teased, "No more temper tantrums you'd like to share?"  The albino cringed as he grabbed his arm, "That really hurt.  I have to say, you're quite a performer Strategos.  I was almost scared for a moment."

"Just retrieve the dragon and Fanelia's king, Dilandau," Folken snarled before gliding out the room in a few long strides.

Wow, another long chapter.  See how much I care about you guys.

REViEW and tell me what you think.  And if any of you are disappointed that there was no Van, he'll be back in the next chappie.

Now for some self promotion:

To those of you who are reading this and have read my other Esca Fic _(PLAYTIME), I have updated.  That's right another chapter. It's called __"Choices" so check it out and review._

And if you haven't read _Playtime_ you should cause its amazing...hmm, maybe not, but check it out if you want anyway.  I could use the reviews.


	7. Foolish Actions

Updated this finally.  Be forewarned that this is a long chapter, almost 2000 wrds longer than my usual so please stick to it.  And remember to REVIEW.

Well here it is

Enjoy,

_The boy has talent.  But talent alone will not make a good king.  He needs strength of mind, as well as body.  Van must learn to control his anger.  He must be ready for the trial tomorrow.  I have done my best to teach him the ways of the samurai.  What he chooses to make of what I have taught him will be up to him...He is much like his brother was and that is what concerns me.  I will not fail again._

Moving through the castle corridors in the direction of the training room, Balgus' attention was set on matters that had been troubling him ever since Van's outburst the other day.  He truly hoped that the raven-haired boy had thought about what he had said and was willing to work on controlling his temper.  Otherwise, Balgus didn't know what he would do.  He was not looking forward to a repeat of the last failed trial, when Van's brother had died.

The death of Folken Lacour de Fanel had hit the kingdom hard, had hit him hard.  It had taken many years for anyone to get over the prince's untimely demise and some were still coming to terms with it.  Balgus himself occasionally had difficulty adjusting to his failure.  Folken had not been ready.  It was as simple as that, but the tall samurai hadn't realized it until the 15-year-old's blood had been spilt by the dragon he had been meant to slay.

The boy's passing however, had not been completely in vain.  It had opened the sword master's eyes to the reality of things.  Van was headed in the same direction as his brother.  Balgus could see it.  If he was not careful, he would lose the last heir to the Fanelian throne and he could not allow that to happen.  Van would succeed in the trial, even if it had to be postponed.  There was no more room for the death of another prince to haunt Balgus' soul.

"Master Balgus," an errand boy ran up to the tall man just as he was shifting open the door of the training area, "A message has just arrived for you, sir."  The young man barely came up to the sword master's chest and seemed to be uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stare of the aging warrior.  He stood nervously before the looming form as Balgus accepted the envelope and thanked him.  Afterwards the boy quickly bowed his head and hurried back the way he had come.

When the boy had left, Balgus carefully unfolded the enclosed parchment and began to read the cursive script.  He was pleased to see that the note had been sent by his former pupil, Allen Schezar, but from that point on his mood darkened with every syllable read.  It was apparent in his eyes that the note did not contain good news and when he had finished perusing, he neatly folded the message and returned it to its envelope, which he slipped inside his shirt.  He stepped into the training room and was not surprised to see that Van was not waiting for him.  The note had made him expect that much.  He looked around the empty chamber with a deepening frown.  Van was too much like his brother.

"There it is now young highness," Ruhm said, almost mystified, "Fanelia Castle."

Van watched as the cart came over the grassy hill.  Standing in the near distance was the great stone barrier that stretched across the valley, dividing the city from the outlying fields, and at whose center was set the large wooden doors that gave access to the rest of the valley.  Beyond the wall was the vast labyrinth of streets and houses that formed the city and in the farthest reaches, along the mountain range, was Fanelia Castle.  Van was almost home.

"Uh, Ruhm?" said Van.

"Yes, majesty?"  The wolf man shifted his gaze slightly to the side so he could regard the young prince.  Van lowered his head, placing a hand on the wooden rail of the cart and proceeded to speak, "I appreciate what you've done for me, I know I've been imposing greatly and-"

"Not at all," Ruhm broke in before Van had time to finish, "I would be delighted to escort our future king back to the castle.  It is the least I can do after the night you had."

Van had to conceal a frown as the wolf man returned his attention to steering the cart.  Ever since he had regained consciousness and had been informed of the previous night's events, Van had been wondering how to tell the wolf man in the politest way that he did not need an escort to the castle, but coming over the hill he realized they were too close for pleasantries.  He had to get Ruhm to stop before the guards in the look out towers on the wall were made aware of his presence.  Balgus could not know of his little escapade.  He would never hear the end of it.

"Ruhm!"  Van stood up, but quickly fell backward into the hay as the cart dipped suddenly from a large divot in the road.  Straw flew up around Van, tangling in his hair and clothing.  Ruhm turned and smiled at the boy for what felt to Van like the millionth time in their short trip. "Now, now majesty, don't worry about it.  It would be unheard of for me to make you walk.  Just sit comfortably.  We are almost there."

Van scowled.  He'd had enough.  There was no polite way to convince Ruhm that he should stop.  The young prince grabbed the edges of the cart and pulled himself up, sticking his arms out to maintain his balance until he could stand unaided.  _Screw manners_.  He called out to the driver in his most commanding voice.  "Ruhm stop!  I order you to stop this cart at once!"

Van tumbled backward, smashing his hip and thigh on the back rail of the cart as the wolf man made a sudden stop, causing the beast to rear up. The heap of hay the young prince had been sitting on flew out of the cart and scattered on the dirt path. Van held onto the rail with one hand as he rubbed his side, trying to get over the shock of making such quick a stop. He hadn't realized that Ruhm would take his words so literally. _At least he can take orders._ Van groaned.

As the driver whispered soothing words to calm the large animal, Van pulled himself upright and leapt out of the cart. Without so much as an apology or a look back, he tore across the field, trying his best to stay out of sight of the guard towers. Luckily enough for him, he knew how his soldiers operated in the early morning hours so getting close to the wall without being seen would be a simple enough task. The guards would most likely be half asleep by now because they did not change shifts as regularly in Fanelia as most other countries. There was no need to. Not in a country whose basic economy relied on agriculture.

Van was about fifty yards from the wall, peering over at the massive doors from behind a tree when he noticed two Fanelian soldiers nodding off in opposite guard towers. Now was his chance to make a break for the wall. From what Van figured, the guards would be just about ready to change in a few minutes so he had to be quick.

Van broke out from behind the tree, jet-black hair scurrying in the morning breeze, and ran towards the wall, away from the doors and towers. When he had gone half the distance to the wall, Van peeled off his shirt and sprang into the air. _Embrace it. Van could hear the familiar whisper echo in his mind. The moment he was free of the confining red garment and the morning sun rained down on his back, a large pair of beautiful white wings spread into the open air, pulling the raven-haired prince high into the sky and clear over the stone barrier.  Once over the wall, Van quickly landed in an alleyway, not yet lit by the rising sun. He would have liked to have kept flying straight to the castle but it was too dangerous. He was too visible in the cloudless sky. It was too much of a risk despite the city being, for the most part, still asleep.  Van couldn't take the chance of being seen by anyone, especially when he was flying. He wouldn't let anyone see his wings. Not again. He had promised._

"Master Balgus, I think you should have a look at this, sir."

Balgus was stalking down the hallway, leading to the main castle entrance, to wait for Van when a soldier called out to him from the garden. He turned on his heel and strode purposefully through the doorway to meet with the soldier. He did not have to ask what it was about. It would have been difficult for anyone to have missed the shattered remains of a previously magnificent statue of a dragon that stood at the very center of the garden. The once proud beast was now a luckless pile of rubble scattered across the stone path and Balgus knew almost immediately what had befallen the creature.

The tall samurai growled low under his breath. If he hadn't received the note from Allen, he probably would have been able to figure out where Van had gotten off to. It was becoming all the more alarming how much the raven-haired prince resembled his brother. Something had to be done before Van met the same fate as Folken.

Van breathed a quick sigh of relief as he came upon his castle. He had managed not to have any run-ins with anyone the entire time he was creeping through the back alleys but now, he feared, would come the difficult part, getting into the castle without being seen. Unlike the city wall, the guards at the castle were numerous and always changing their shifts and numbers. It did not matter what time of day it was, there was always at least thirty wide-awake soldiers patrolling the gate and surrounding wall. This would not be fun.

Van watched the guards going about their duties from the quickly disappearing shadows. He couldn't stay where he was hiding for much longer. Besides the rising sun, the city was already beginning to come alive as people started their days. Carts were being loaded with fresh produce to sell and shops were opening up, as well as windows to let in the morning air. Fanelia was waking up and Van was running out of time.  He couldn't get in the front way. That would be like suicide, but where else could he go? Van figured that his best bet would be the way he had left. He would have to enter through the garden and hope to hell that nobody had noticed the statue he dismembered many hours ago.

The young prince slinked along the wall, close enough that he would not be visible if someone were to look straight down at him, but dead in the water if someone glanced to the side. It was a chance he was willing to take if it meant Balgus remained in the dark concerning his soiree.  He moved quietly along, knowing full well that the few soldiers at ground level would spot him in a flash if he made too much noise. He was getting close to the area that wasn't as heavily guarded, where the generals' housed their guymelefs. Van thanked the Gods as he moved along that the samurais' melefs were not held in as much esteem as Escaflowne. Van shuttered to think how difficult it would be for him if he had to pass anywhere near the Ispano guymelef's shrine.

Perspiration was dripping off his forehead, mostly from anticipation, but partially from the looming sun. The shadows were vanishing and Van was running out of space to hide. He scowled. _Even the shadows are against me_. A few guards walked by and took no notice of him. He was well enough hidden in the remaining shadows that they did not see him. And even if they had, Van could easily have explained why he was walking around the castle grounds at such an hour. They were his after all and if he didn't want to offer an explanation, he didn't have to. The soldiers were below him. Still…Van didn't want to risk Balgus being notified of his presence. He also wanted to avoid giving any lies that may get him in trouble later on.

Van continued walking stealthily along, the garden right in front of him now.  He could see the trees peeking over the stone wall.  Van was about to make a break for it but stopped short.  A soldier stood at attention right in front of where he had made his escape the previous evening.  _Shit, now what am I gonna do?  There was no other way to get into the garden without being seen.  Van would have to distract the guards somehow.  He looked around and noticed a large rock on the ground.  __I swear if this works I'm getting that guy a promotion.  Van hurled the rock as hard and as far as he could.  It smashed against the wall with a clunk and the soldier immediately turned to face the source of the noise.  Van took this opportunity to run up to the wall.  He leapt quietly over, landing silently on his feet like a cat. No one could have heard him…or so he thought._

"LORD VAN!!"

Van's eyes went wide as Merle's sweet sing-song voice drifted across the garden to his ears. _NO! Before he could prepare himself or run back the way he had come, the cat-girl threw herself at him with all her force, knocking him harshly into the stone wall. She held him in a death grip as she licked his cheek again and again, spilling a few muffled words of worry between her affection.  Van tried to wriggle free but Merle held him in place with surprising strength for someone of her stature until Balgus' powerful voice made her back down. "Good morning Prince Van, I trust you slept well?"_

Merle released Van and sank back into the crowd of soldiers who had gathered to admire their future king's handiwork. Balgus stepped forward.  "Come, there is much to do, your majesty.

Van's stomach flip-flopped as Balgus rested a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the garden entrance of the castle.  He didn't know what his master wanted him for but he was nevertheless shaking inside from the idea that Balgus knew what he had been up to and was about to confront him.  Something about the tall samurai's calm was terrifying.

Balgus led the way down the corridor and straight into their usual training room used for mortal sword combat.  He walked to the center and removed his shirt, placing it to the edge of the room.  "Get into position prince Van," Balgus said to his pupil as he gripped his sword, but Van's attention was not directed at him.  The boy's scarlet eyes were on the envelope that had slipped from his shirt and was now lying on the training mat.  Van made a move to get it and Balgus did not stop him.  He allowed the young prince to pick up the note but spoke before he opened it, "It is time for training.  Unsheathe your sword and prepare yourself, Lord Van."

Van's raven hair fell into his eyes as he peered down at the message in his hands; a simple beige envelope with a tiny embossed design around the lip, no insignia and a broken seal.  _Who's this from?_  He raised his gaze to his master's, "Balgus, what is this?"

"Open it," said the old man shortly, staring at Van with no emotion in his eyes.  The boy did as he was told, pulling the folded note out, feeling queasy the moment he read the name of the sender, _Allen Schezar.  The knight had come back to haunt him.  The fury Van had felt for the blond man before was nothing compared to the boiling rage coursing through his veins as he read on.  Not only did the young prince feel humiliated because of what happened the previous night, but now Balgus knew everything as well.  Van would make Allen pay dearly for snitching on him._

He crumpled the note in his fist, tensing the muscles of his forearm, squeezing tighter and tighter until his leather glove creaked under the pressure.  Van didn't know what to do.  He was so furious he wasn't thinking straight and he did the first thing that sprang to mind.  He ripped his sword out of his sheath and in a blur, ran straight for Balgus.  The samurai had seen Van's body tense and was prepared for the attack.  He dodged quickly out of the way of Van's swinging blade and side longed the prince across the back, sending him sprawling across the tartan mat.  Van skinned his elbows against the floor but in his frenzy, ignored the pain and jumped up to attack once more.

Balgus could see that his pupil was in a dangerous state, if he was not careful Van, or himself, would get seriously injured.  Before Van could charge, Balgus dashed forward and pinned Van to the wall with his long blade pressed across the boy's shoulders.  The Van struggled to get free but was too weak.  "Van," the swordsman breathed, forcing the youth to stay still as he held him against the wall, "Relax and let go of your weapon.  I will not have you take your anger out on me, or anyone else.  You should not be angry with anyone but yourself for what has gone on.  Sir Allen did the right thing by informing me of your actions."

Van looked up to his master in an icy glare.  Balgus' words hadn't moved him in the least.

"Do you honestly think I'd have been proud had you succeeded in slaying a dragon?" inquired Balgus, freeing Van from the wall.  The boy did not respond to his question but sank to his knees, staring off into space.  "Only the foolish seek fights they cannot win."

"But I could have defeated it," said Van quietly, head lowered.

Balgus gazed at the youth's tired body crouched on the mat, "Just like you were able to defeat the knight Caeli?" he inquired, seeing Van's eyes flash beneath a tangle of raven hair.

Van remained silent from then on, not able to find a comeback.  In fact the more he thought about it, the more Balgus was beginning to make sense.  He hadn't been strong enough to defeat a dragon last night and hell if he was right now.  Van could barely stand.  The pain in his body was starting to catch up with him.  The ache beginning at a constant throb in his head, spiking down his spine until his legs quivered and arms felt like nothing.  Of course the physical aspect was only the start of his agony.  Balgus struck him with the final blow.

"There will be no ceremony tomorrow.  You will not be king.  You are not ready."

Oh my god!  I have never written that much for a chapter, let alone anything before.  Wow, I hope you guys enjoyed it cause I put a lot of effort into it.

Also let me know if it's too long.  I don't really know

REVIEWREVEWREVIEW

I really wanna know what you guys think


	8. Following The Rite

Big big thanks to those who have been reviewing this.  I wouldn't be making this much of an effort to update if it weren't for your reviews.  Keep 'em comin'

I know I left you guys wondering last time if Van as gonna become king or not.  Now's the time to find out.

Here's the next chappie

Enjoy

Losing the battle with gravity, Van slumped to the floor, managing only to stay upright by leaning against the wall.  His jet-black hair strayed into his eyes but he was too tired to wipe it away.  He could not raise his head, nor could he so much as lift his eyes to meet Balgus'.  As it was, it took all of his remaining strength just to keep his eyelids from sliding shut.  He could feel Balgus' stern, yet concerned gaze on his back, but it required too much energy to look anywhere but the matted floor.

Van's body was dangerously close to shutting down.  He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he had felt so tired, so used.  It was almost a surreal feeling, like his body wasn't his own, like he wasn't really living, just existing in some parallel dimension, looking at a boy who was experiencing great inner and physical turmoil.  The young prince felt as though he were a stranger recognizing the signs of exhaustion and pain he could not feel.

But he did.  Van was all too aware of his body's woes.  His arms were stiff from the cold and gripping his sword all night and his fingers tensed and shook uncontrollably as his arms hung limply at his sides.  He didn't know what state his legs were in, but from the painful throbbing, he gathered he would not be able to walk for weeks and just to top things off, the thunderstorm that had been raging in his head all throughout the morning was quickly progressing into a furious squall.

And not only that, Van was still coming to grips with what he had heard only seconds before his body gave way completely.  His sensei's decision had hit him like a ton of bricks and he was feeling the severity of the news as if it were a veritable weight on his shoulders.  It had never occurred to the young prince, not in his wildest dreams, that he would ever be refused the rite of dragon slaying.  For ten years it had been almost all he had thought about, prepared for, so he could become king.  Once his brother had failed in taking the throne, the responsibility fell to Van, whether he wanted it or not.  He had no choice but to complete the ceremony.  It was his duty as heir to the Fanelian throne and his future people were depending on him.

"Balgus...I," Van began feebly, feeling the harsh rumble in his mind as he spoke.  His hand flew up to cradle his forehead, his ruby eyes squinting as the pain increased.  Balgus took notice of the boy's troubles and acted at once.

"Prince Van, you must report to the Palace Healers at once.  When they have dealt with you and you have gotten some much needed rest, we will reopen this conversation." Van barely opened his mouth to protest but Balgus stopped him, "Not before," he said strictly and continued out the door.

"How did you come by these, might I ask?" the palace healer inquired from Van as he put the finishing touches on the boy's back wounds.

The healer, by name of Horhis, was a short, stout man with rapidly graying hair and a comical face.  From the looks of him, he did not seem the sort of person you would find healing people, but nevertheless, he was quite good at it his job.  In fact he was one of the best healing practitioners in all of Fanelia and neighboring countries, although this seemed to do nothing for the raven-haired prince.  Van was not in the mood to talk to anyone but Balgus and he wanted nothing more than to leave the medical wing as soon as was possible.

"I fell," Van said curtly, looking gravely across the room.

The doctor came around the table he was sitting on, about to ask further insight on his maladies, but stopped.  From the look of Van's strict features, the matter was closed.  "Well that's it then," he said, brushing his hands together.  "You may go."

"Thank you," Van grumbled as politely as he could and pulled his scarlet shirt back over his head, wincing as the material brushed against his sores.

"Now take it easy your Majesty.   Can't have you falling to pieces before your big day tomorrow," the palace healer chuckled lightly.

Van hopped off the table, growling under his breath and didn't look back as he strode proudly out the room, not feeling quite as wonderful as he tried to make himself look. Merle tackled him the moment he exited the wing.  As palace protocol, she had not been admitted to see Van until the healers had finished their examination and treatment of the young prince.  Now she leapt at him, lovingly pulling him into a death grip.  "Oh Lord Van," she said sweetly, licking his cheek, "You're alright."

_In a manner of speaking_, Van smiled down at Merle, not wanting to give away his true feelings just yet.  After a short while of suffocation, he pulled her arms from around his neck and led her down the hallway as she danced about him, asking question after question about his absence that morning and his need to visit the healers.

Van remained silent their way down the corridors until they had exited the castle into the garden.  They strode along the path until they stood before what was left of the dragon statue.  Van frowned.  He was going to have to tell Merle everything.

"Merle," he steered the cat girl towards a bench, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Lord Van?"  Merle jumped up beside her friend on the bench, crouching like the feline she was.

"It's about tomorrow," Van said, wondering just how the cat girl was going to take the second part of his news.  She stopped licking her wrist and stared expectantly at him.  "Merle, tomorrow there isn't going to be a ceremony."

The cat girl nudged his shoulder and grinned, "Oh Lord Van, I know you're probably scared.  I would be too, but don't let that get you down.  You're gonna be a great king...the best," she added, smiling again."

"No Merle, this isn't a joke and I'm not saying this because I'm afraid.  I will not be taking the rite of dragon slaying tomorrow," Van said gravely.

"But Lord Van," Merle protested, "How are you going to be king then?"

Van lowered his head, "That's just it Merle, I'm not going to be king."

For the first time in the many years that Van had known her, Merle was silent.  She didn't even so much as make a move to hug him or do anything to offer any sort of comfort.  She was stunned into silence, much like Van had been when Balgus had told him he would not be king.

Merle was worried for him.  Van could read it in her eyes and he was tired of waiting in an uncomfortable silence for her to speak, so he made up his mind to enlighten her some more on the events of the last 24 hours.

"This wasn't my decision Merle," Van started grimly, watching his friend stare at him intently, "Balgus is the one that decided I was unfit to lead this country." He paused and cast his eyes to the broken statue nearby.  His vision traced over the ruin and he scowled. Seeing his handiwork for the first time in the daylight made him wonder what had been going through his mind the night before.  He must have been more messed up than he had originally thought.  Van was beginning to see where Balgus' concern was coming from.

He turned back to Merle. "But if I was any sort of leader, I would have cancelled the ceremony myself."

"Why Lord Van?" Merle asked worriedly.

"You see that statue?" Van pointed to the rubble strewn in the path, "Well, what's left of it I mean."  Merle nodded.  "I did that, last night right before I went into the forest to search for a land dragon."

Merle gasped.

"I don't know why and I don't think I really knew what I was doing even then.  I was just so frustrated with Balgus telling me that I wasn't ready and that I wasn't good enough to be king.  But now, looking at the mess I made, I understand completely where he's coming from.  I am reckless and angry.  I think I've always known that but I was too hard headed to admit it to myself.  I just wanted to blame it on someone else because it was easier than facing the truth.  But I can't hide it anymore.  If I'm going to be any sort of king, that is, if Balgus gives me another shot, I have to start listening to my feelings and not shut off when I don't like what somebody is telling me.  I've been childish for too long and it's gotta stop."

Van's ears perked when he heard the crunch of gravel beneath someone's foot.  Both he and Merle turned to face the noise.  The prince's eyes shot open in surprise.  "Balgus!"  He wondered just how long the tall samurai had been standing there, listening to him, but he did not bother asking.  He waited for Balgus to speak.

"One battle," the sword master said, kicking aside some rubble, "One chance."  His sword was in his hand. "Prove that you can be king."

Without a moment's hesitation, Van jumped up, grinning broadly inside as he pulled out his weapon.  He held his blade confidently before his eyes, tilting its razor edge so that the sun gleamed across it like a shooting star.  He tensed his muscles, for the first time truly ready to fight.

"Attack," Balgus gave the command and the young prince ran forward, crying as he sliced through thin air, coming at the tall samurai with the deadly tip of his sword.  Balgus showed no fear as he held his weapon, laying the blade across his open palm, anticipating his pupil's move.  He stood his ground as the boy lunged at him.

Van drew near and unexpectedly dropped to one knee before his master, using his running momentum to spin behind Balgus and slash at his back.  Balgus had just sufficient time to swing his long sword over his shoulder, blocking Van's attack mere seconds before the boy found blood.

But the fight was not over just yet.  The old man twisted in the direction of his attacker, making a long sweep with his blade.  Van caught the assault with his own weapon, clashing steel as he forced his master's sword to the ground.  He couldn't help the smirk that formed across his lips as the two battled it out, though his upper hand was very short lived.

Balgus quickly flung up both their weapons with one forceful thrust.  Van staggered back and regained his footing, but his master did not further pursue his attack.

_Did I do something wrong?  _The young prince was stunned as he watched Balgus wipe away what little sweat had formed on his brow and lower his sword.  The samurai turned from his pupil and strode toward the castle entrance.  He did not look to Van, but spoke towards the doorway, loud enough so the boy could hear him from where he stood on the garden path.

"Get some sleep Prince Van.  It would not do to fight a dragon at half strength."  The old warrior disappeared through the doorway, leaving Van both astonished and pleased.

Well there you have it.  Another chapter and Van does get to become king.  Hooray.  Next we get to the dragon and Zaibach's attack on Fanelia.

Stay tuned for more.  And of course remember to review.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	9. Mystic Distraction

This is definitely the longest chap I have ever written (more than 5000 wrds).  I decided to give you guys a break this time and not leave it at a cliff ending.  Aren't I wonderful?

Anywho, before I get with the chap, here's a few things to make reading easier:

1) _Van thinking_

_2) ~Hitomi thinking~_

_3) Dream woman talking_

Enjoy

Van sat up, wide awake at the break of dawn.  He fumbled out of his covers and stood up from his bed, walking towards the window.  Opening the shutters, he looked out from his room to the city stretching far beyond the castle walls.  The sun was just coming over the distant hills and it cast a warm orange glow upon the rocky walls of the valley and the city nestled within.  Fanelia itself was still asleep, but soon it would be up and bustling, preparing for their future king's ceremony.

The young king shuddered at the thought of entering the forest on the outskirts of the city, beyond the great gate.  He remembered being cold and hurt, slumping through the dense vegetation only the night before and he was not particularly keen on returning there in such a short while.  In three hours, Van would be heading back to the forest, decked out in armor and brandishing a sword and crossbow, in search of yet another land dragon; only this time the raven-haired prince had no choice but to find and slay the hideous fiery beast.

There was no turning back now.  Van's path was set before him and he had to follow it through.  Shortly, his entire country would be in an uproar, urging their future king on with their wishes of good fortune in his quest.  Van couldn't let them down and although he had fought for his right to follow the dragon slaying ceremony, he was beginning to have doubts whether or not he was really up to the challenge.

At first he had been relieved that Balgus was not allowing him to take the rite, and then angry that he would be denied something he had trained so long for.  Now that Van had proved himself worthy to continue on his path to taking up the throne, he found himself dreading what was to come.

_Brother...how did you do this?_  Van flopped into a nearby chair, still staring out the window, eyes held to the sky and rising sun.  A flock of white birds drifted peacefully in and out of view.  A sudden longing to join them caused Van to jump up and slam the shutters closed again.  His room fell to darkness once more.  Only a thin stream of light from a crack in the shutters offered any sort of illumination.  The raven-haired boy fell back into his chair.

_How did you ever feel ready to become king?  Where did you summon up the courage to take the rite?  I'm scared, brother.  I have never dreaded anything more in my entire life...And it isn't the dragon.  I'd like to think it was...at least then I could find comfort in the words of others.  Everyone is afraid of dragons...but no...Dragons aren't what scare me._

Van started at the sound of a large bang outside his window.  Somewhere below the castle, in Fanelia's streets, the air rang with cheers.  The celebration had already begun.

Van scowled, refusing to listen anymore to the sounds of his people's happiness.  He rested his head in his hand.  _I can't face them, brother.  I can't be king.  Why did you have to fail?  Why did you have to force me into this?  I don't want this...I don't wanna be king.  How dare you, Folken...how dare you!?_

"Lord Van," a knock came at the door followed by Balgus' deep voice.  "My prince, it is time."

Van stood up and walked towards the door, hesitating as he grasped the handle.  He pulled back slightly and then shook his head.  _Stupid...You have no choice now.  Open it!_

Taking the day in stride, Van opened the door to his grim-faced master.  "Morning Balgus," he said in a meager greeting.

"Good morning Prince Van.  Are you ready for the ceremony?

_No, but since I have no choice,_ "Yes," answered Van, forcing himself to meet his sensei's eyes.  Balgus looked back with concern but quickly hid his feelings from his student.  There was no need to pass on any more troubles to the boy.

"Well then, come with me your highness," said Balgus, "We must get you prepared."

"Are your men ready, Dilandau?"

"Of course Strategos," said the white-haired captain, standing beside the taller man in the control room of the Vione.

"Good," answered Folken, admiring the sunrise stretching before the large windows of the floating fortress. "See that your slayers know their mission and do not stray from my orders.  I want them on their best behavior when picking up Fanelia's king and Escaflowne.  No one can know that Zaibach is behind this attack."

"Don't worry, Strategos, we'll get your little brother and his ancient guymelef...both unharmed of course," added Dilandau after seeing the glaring look on the draconian's face.  "And nobody'll know that Zaibach had anything to do with it.   My men know how to obey commands."

"...I know," said Folken coldly, "But your men aren't what concern me."  He stared hard at Dilandau, who flashed him a mischievous grin in return.

"My orders go for you too, Dilandau," warned Folken as the silver-haired boy headed for the door, "Don't force me to make good on my threat."

The dragon slayer did not turn back, nor pay any attention to the reminder of the threat.  He walked out the door, laughing sinisterly under his breath.

"Balgus, is all this really necessary?"  Van squirmed uncomfortably under the many layers of armor he was forced to endure on his mission to become king.  The straps of his armored vest and shoulder guards were digging into his skin but Balgus assured him that the tightness of the bindings was necessary and that the discomfort would pass.

 "Yes, Lord Van," said the sword master sternly.  "You must prepare for the worst when confronting a dragon.  You will need all that you are wearing and all the weaponry which I have given you.  Now," Balgus moved back, checking over Van's appearance.  He nodded, seemingly satisfied, "You are ready, my prince.  It is time to take the rite."

Van bowed his head solemnly and followed his master out the door to address his people briefly before he began his quest.

_~Wha-where am I?  What is this place?  How did I get he-...Oh I remember...that strange blue light.  But...this doesn't make any sense...That boy...I wonder...~_

"Stupid dragon...stupid ceremony...stupid country," Van mumbled to himself as he trudged along the path to the forest.  The road was all too familiar to him; the dirt path, the soft grass, even the wind had picked up and turned cool, reminding the young prince of his travels across the plain the day before.  He was not happy about the rite and even less happy about coming face to face with a dragon.  His hand grasped his sheath in a tight fist that hid his trembling fingers inside his leather gloves.

As he walked along the road, about to turn off to the forest, Van caught in the corner of his eye, a flicker of movement in the bushes ahead.  A pair of yellow, cat-like, slanted eyes peered from behind the growth.  Van quickly turned his head, changing his focus to the approaching trees.  He recognized the steady gaze of a wolf man and whether or not it was his friend Ruhm, the young prince was in no mood to face any of the Arzas inhabitants after how he had reacted to their chief and how they had seen him at his worst the previous night.

Van kept his pace quick until he was safely within the trees, or at least safe from prying eyes.  Now that he was in the forest he would have to keep up his senses.  Dragons very rarely prowled the outskirts of the dark woods, but chose the keep their haunts deeper in, where they could hide in ominous caves.  They brought immediate death to any and all who were caught unawares by them.

It would have been in Van's best interest to keep his mind sharp as Balgus had taught him to; to not really listen or see his surroundings, but to feel them; feel for the tremors in the earth from the thundering steps of a large, approaching beast; feel for his breath to come short and the air to get hot and stuffy from the heat of a dragon's flaring nostrils, but at the moment, Van's attention was not fully on the task at hand.  His mind was drawn into thoughts of pity for himself and his misfortune at being brought into the world as a prince, destined to become king of a country he wanted nothing to do with.

He marched along in solitude, through the brush and over tumbled trees until he was nearing the center of the wood; the darker spaces, not for lack of light, but for the creatures that dwelled there.  He came round a large tree and immediately heard the rapid rustling of bushes.  It didn't sound very big, but something was definitely heading his way in a hurry.  Van crouched low and swung himself behind a large trunk, pressing his back against the rough bark and listening for the moment to make his move.

The crackling stopped and Van felt his heart pounding in his chest.  Whatever had been coming had now crashed through the trees, near to where Van stood.  He could hear heavy panting.

_Strange, I didn't know dragons got short of breath.  But still-_

The young prince leapt from the cover of the trees, yelling as he pulled his sword from its sheath.  He came around the massive trunk and halted in his tracks, leaning too far forward on his toes and toppling right onto the unexpected intruder.

"agh...Get off me!"

Van quickly stumbled off of his would-be aggressor and sat back in shock, staring into frightened green eyes.  The strange girl looked back at him unsteadily, keeping some of her focus on his sword.  They exchanged curious glances for a short period, and then Van stood up and brushed himself off.  He turned from the girl and began walking away.  He stumbled forward again as his foot caught on the strap of a duffle bag lying on the forest floor.

He angrily whirled around and yanked the bag up, holding it before his eyes.  The girl jumped up and reached out her hands as he did so.

"Hey, that's mine," she said meekly, still weary of Van's sword.

Van shoved the duffle roughly into her arms and walked past her, _stupid girl._

"Hey!  Come back!"  The blond girl shouted but Van did not stop.  "Hey!  You...Boy!  Wait up!"

_Boy?  Did she just call me boy? _Van breathed heavily, feeling his shoulder grabbed from behind. _Gah__, What does she want now?  He whirled around angrily.  "What?"_

The girl staggered back a little but quickly regained her composure.  "Well...I'm lost and I was wondering if you could show me the way out of this forest."  She looked hopefully at Van, who frowned.

The boy shook his head.  "I'm busy right now.  Find your own way. I don't have time to deal with little lost girls."

"But I don't know where I am!" she protested.

"If you managed to get in here by yourself, then you should be able to find your way out again," Van said shortly, and was about to leave when the girl ran in front of him, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way!" he cried.

"No!"

"Move!" Van raised his sword, irritated by the blond girl's persistence.

"I need your help," she answered in an apprehensive, yet stern tone.

"Look," he yelled, "I almost didn't make it here and I'm not about to stop because of some girl.  In case you haven't already noticed I'm on a mission that does not involve being a tour guide for you.  It's not my problem your lost, so get out of my way, or I WILL go through you."

The girl's breathe faltered but she stood her ground.  "I'm not gonna let you go until you help me."

Van's arm fell.  His sword dropped to his side and he grabbed a fistful of his raven locks.  _It doesn't matter...I can't kill an innocent girl; even if she is an enormous pain in the ass.  _ Van eyed the young blond woman, aggravated.  _But what can I do?  I can't go back empty handed, with this-this stranger?  I need to slay a fuckin dragon, not baby-sit some whiny girl!  _

_This is bullshit.  _Van stamped the ground and unceremoniously seized the blond girl's arm, dragging her in the opposite direction of where the young prince had been headed.  _I can't believe I'm doing this._

The young woman was caught off guard but after a few seconds of being pulled between trees, she quickly snapped back to reality.  "Hey," she ripped her arm free from Van's tight hold, "You don't have to drag me.  I can walk well enough on my own, thanks."

"Whatever," huffed Van, returning his hand to his hilt as if nothing had happened, "Just keep up, cause I'm not going to go search for you if you get lost again."

Hitomi stuck out her tongue.

"Oh and by the way," Van glared back, "You said you wanted help getting out of the forest...Well that's all I'm prepared to do for you.  After we reach the border, you're on your own, girl."

"That's not fair!" cried the blond woman, "What I'm going to do after that?"

"Hm, let's see...don't know, don't care," said Van, unabashed.  "It isn't my problem."

Van went back to leading the way and the girl fell silent, realizing that further protestation would be just a waste of her breath.  The boy wasn't going to listen.

_~What a spoiled little brat.  If I didn't need his help right now, I swear I'd hit him.~_

"My name's Hitomi," the girl said, forcing herself to speak cheerfully; wanting to break the silence that had fallen between her and the strange boy, "Hitomi Kanzaki."  She reached out her hand in greeting.

Van glanced at it and kept walking. "That's nice," he said, "I'll have to take your word for."

Discouraged, Hitomi slung her bag higher on her shoulder and jogged to catch up. "Well?" she said expectantly.

"Well what?" shrugged the prince.

"Well, what's your name?  I told you mine."

"Yes, and that was your choice," dismissed Van, "I didn't ask you.  And there's no point in me getting familiar with someone I won't be seeing again.  We're close to the edge of the forest now, so I suggest you start figuring out what you're going to do after I leave you.  The plains inhabitants aren't welcoming to strangers."

Van grinned at the lie, almost bursting into laughter as Hitomi's eyes widened.  She stopped and leaned against a tree for support.  "Are you serious?" she asked timidly.

"Very," assured Van, half-grinning.  "Not many people survive out there by themselves."  Hitomi sank to her knees.  The raven-haired boy walked up to her, scrutinizing her with his eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh nothing," pondered Van, "I suppose you'll do."

"D-do what?"

"Well, there haven't been many visitors on the plains recently, so the tribe must be pretty hungry and..."  Van watched Hitomi's face go deathly pale.  

"...and what?" She was almost too terrified to ask.

"And I just hope you can run fast."

Hitomi stared out into the forest, not seeing the trees or the boy, almost exploding with amusement.  She was too terrified to move and almost too scared to even think.  She hadn't noticed Van grinning and she wasn't sure if the boy was telling her the truth or not.  She couldn't find a reason that would make her not believe him.  The boy was a jerk, but would her really trick her and try to scare her half to death?

_~What am I going to do?  If this boy is telling the truth, I'm in big trouble.  I may be on the track team, but I don't think I could outrun a tribe of hungry people...or things, whatever they are.  I just can't...~_

Hitomi snapped back to reality and immediately noticed the young prince staring at her.  The boy had finally sheathed his sword and was leaning against a large tree.  His arms were folded with difficulty across the armor on his chest.

_~I wonder if he would take me someplace safe if I told him I had a dream about him...No, what am I thinking.  That would just scare him away.  He'd probably call me a freak and leave me right here, by myself to be picked off by god-knows-what.  No,_ Hitomi shook her head, _I can't tell him, but I need his help.  I don't know where I am, how I got here, or even why I'm here. ~_

"What is this place?" Hitomi inadvertently spoke her thoughts aloud.

Van pushed off the tree, returning his arms to his sides.  "A forest," he plainly stated, "And one I'd like to get out of some time today.  So could be please get moving?"

The raven-haired prince did not wait for a response or a sign that Hitomi was ready.  He marched up, bent down, and took the blond woman's hand, pulling her to her feet.  He did not let go and once again began to drag her through the trees, faster than before, a quick jog as he tried to make up for lost time.

"C'mon, can't you go any faster Hit-Hit-Hit-something?"

"Hitomi!" the girl corrected, "And yes I can go faster, if you'd just let me go.  I already told you I could walk by mys-"

"Obviously you can't," Van interjected, "Otherwise I wouldn't have had to pry you off the ground just now."

"It's only because you scared the heck out of me...uh, Boy!"

"Don't call me that," warned the prince.

"What's the matter, Boy?" Hitomi retorted, pleased to finally get Van riled up. "You don't like being called Boy?  Well that's too bad, Boy, because until you tell me your real name, I'm gonna keep calling you, Boy.  Okay, Boy?"

"STOP!"

Hitomi felt herself yanked forcefully towards the young warrior.  She slammed into his chest and gasped as her shoulder collided with his armor.  She looked up at him, their faces inches apart.  "It's Van," the boy hissed as he held Hitomi's arm above his head, keeping the distance between them very minimal.  "My name is Van," he glaringly repeated, "Got that?"

The young woman nodded her head, barely breaking eye contact with the boy's fiery orbs.  Something about Van's gaze made her unable to look away.  There was something in those eyes that captured her attention, drawing her into their scarlet depths.  Hitomi shook on her feet and collapsed.

She could see a pair of great walls rising up in the darkness, out of nowhere...then light, exploding from cracks in the shadows.  She was falling; falling deeper into a dream that did not belong to her.

Hitomi hovered in a great void of light, straining her eyes to see through the absolute brightness.  _~Where am I? ~_

_It has returned _said a soft voice as the form of a woman came into view, her bright eyes glowing a pale blue.  _The key has come home to Gaea._

"What key?" questioned Hitomi.

The strange woman held out her hand, her flowing white robe swaying in the dreamlike breeze.  Hitomi felt a warmth by her chest as the ruby teardrop she wore as a pendant began to glimmer.  She stared down in wonder.

_The key _said the woman _All will be lost...or spared according to the path you choose.  You must choose wisely, for the fate of this world falls upon you Hitomi, of the Mystic Moon..._

"Me?  But how...what am I supposed to do?"

The woman smiled disappearing in a blinding flash.

"Damn it girl, wake up!"

Hitomi's eyes shot open and her head jerked back and forth.  Van was shaking her.  "He-hey st-stop th-that," she managed to stutter out.  Van let go and stood up, a bewildered look still on hi face.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

_~Should I tell him that a strange woman talked to me about saving Gaea?  Probably not~_ "I guess I just passed out," Hitomi lied, fanning her face with her hand, "You know, the heat and all."

"...the heat," Van stopped, feeling the air grow heavy and thick.  The ground rumbled beneath his feet and he heard the distant cracking of trees rapidly making their way towards him.

_Shit_, he turned to Hitomi, "It's coming."

Van held his ground, sword gripped tightly and dark eyes piercing.  "Get out of here," he commanded.  Hitomi didn't move.  "Now!"

Van leapt past the frightened girl, nearly knocking her to the ground.  She stumbled to the edge of the thicket, catching her step just before she crashed headlong into a tree.  She fell to her knees, huddling by the trunk while she watched the strange boy on his guard, through terrified eyes.

_~What's coming?~,_ she wondered, but it didn't take her long to find out.

The deafening destruction of trees and the thundering footfalls of a massive beast obliterated the silence as Van waited for his opponent.  Already he could feel the cool trickle of sweat by his temples, the numbness in his hands and the wobble of his legs as he stood in the defense.  The dragon was coming.

With a roar of flame, the creature erupted through the trees, leveling the forest in a circle around the prince with its fiery breath.  Van ducked below the blast and quickly rolled to avoid the dragon's two enormous clawed feet that threatened to trample him.  He shook wild, jet-black hair from his eyes and darted his eyes around as he stood once again.  The formerly dense forest was now smoldering ash; here and there sputtered a few catch fires. 

Van took labored breathes through the smoke, _Definitely__ more than I had expected, but I can do this._

The raven-haired boy ran almost fearlessly towards the dragon, swinging his blade into the air as he hurdled into an attack.  His sword glanced off the creature's thick hide, sending blue sparks into the air.  Van dropped to the ground and twisted out of the way of the dragon's bucking head.  He ran around and swiped at the beast's leg.  His sword quivered from the vibrations as it failed to mar the skin another time.  The young warrior jerked around the body and slipped behind a blackened tree trunk, needing to catch his breath.  He crouched low and panted.

"Just like...the statue," he wheezed, "My sword won't pierce...its thick hide."

The prince shot a look from behind the tree where he was concealed.  The dragon was searching for him with cold, reptile eyes.  Its soulless glance weaved along the trees, scanning for some sort of movement.  They trailed in Van's direction, and the dragon sniffed the air, catching the boy's scent in the wind.  It made a step towards his hiding place and stopped short, wheeling its head in the other direction.  Van followed its movements and caught the flicker of somebody scrambling, running through the bushes  far ahead.

"Fuck!" Van cried, scrambling to his feet, "HITOMI!"

_~Sure, now he gets my name right, ~ _thought Hitomi grimly as she heard Van's frantic cry behind her. She didn't need to turn around or to have heard him yell desperately to know that she was in trouble, and that the dragon had found someone else to play with.  She had realized the seriousness of the situation the moment she had seen the flames come towards Van mere seconds before she bolted into the forest.

Hitomi sprinted through the trees as fast as her legs would allow her, not even hazarding a glance behind.  She knew from the rising heat and quaking ground that the dragon was in hot pursuit.

She clenched her teeth, feeling the burn in her legs as she pushed herself harder.  The dragon was rapidly gaining, blundering through the woods.  Hitomi let out a cry as the creature swung its mighty head in an attempt to knock her down.  She darted ahead just in time to miss the brunt of the attack, but yelped as the dragon's scaly face dug into one of her ankles.  She fell onto her hands and face, sprawling on the ground.  The dragon roared in triumph, flashing its eyes at his prize as Hitomi turned over, shrinking with fright.

_Damn, the girl can run._  Van marveled as he took off after the dragon.  The beast was fast on its two powerful legs and the young prince had difficulty keeping of with its long, somewhat lopsided, stride.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch up.

Van gritted his teeth in frustration and awkwardly sheathed his sword as he ran, realizing that it was only hindering his movements and was doing no other good.  Even if he did manage to catch up with the dragon, he had seen from before that the blade wouldn't help him, not unless he could find the creature's weakness.

"Shit!" the young warrior exclaimed

Hitomi had just been gaining some distance on the creature when Van saw it swipe at her with its head.  The girl fell to the ground and the dragon was immediately on her, looming above, breathing down with foul steaming breath.

_No, I'm too far away.  I won't be able to get to her in time.  I have to get its attention somehow and then...Ah hell, I don't know._

Van stopped a short distance from the fiery lizard.  From where he stood he could see Hitomi's terror stricken face and feel the dragon's hot breath.  As he watched, trying to figure out his next move, the dragon reared up, preparing to blast his prey with another wave of fire.

_It's now or never_.

"HEY UGLY!" Van shouted at the top of his voice, "I know you're hungry."  The boy held out his arms as if defenseless, "Well here I am.  Come and get me!"

Without a second thought, the dragon twisted his head around, blowing out a torrent of flame at the cocky warrior.  A shield opened from his left armguard and Van had just enough time to crouch behind it before the hellfire reached him.  As the rage dissipated, Van quickly leapt to his feet, shooting an already fitted arrow from his crossbow.  The projectile flew into one of the dragon's eyes, destroying it in a haze of blue blood.

The dragon shot its head up wildly.  Van took this opportunity to run up to Hitomi.  "Are you okay?  Can you walk?" he asked hurriedly, unsure of how long the beast would be out of commission.

"Y-yes, I think so," wavered Hitomi, "Only, my ankle," she pointed to her bruised leg.

"Hm," Van stared with concern, "Well you're gonna have to find someplace to hide then.  I don't think that eye is going to slow down the dragon for much longer.  But I think he'll leave you alone.  It looks like he's really pissed at me."

The dragon bellowed as Van hoisted Hitomi to her feet.  She stumbled into his arms and he held her upright until she could stand on her own.

"You good?" he asked quietly.

Hitomi was about to nod, but stopped as she looked over the boy's shoulder, her eyes going wide in alarm.  "Van!  Look out!" she cried.

The young prince sensed the danger and tossed Hitomi out of the way.  He drew his sword and flipped around all in an instant, but was too slow.  The dragon's tail swung round and smashed Van in the side, sending him flying as if he were a lifeless doll.  The boy had just enough time to struggle to his feet before the tail came round for a second pass, catching him in the chest and stomach with brutal force.

Van collapsed to his knees, coughing, unable to see through bright sparks before his eyes.  His arms wrapped around his stomach as he spit up a mass of blood.  He stared at the pool of crimson liquid as he urged his eyes to refocus.

"This isn't over...just yet," he whispered hoarsely, a sinister gleam in his eye as he rose to face the dragon.  It was already raising its head to finish him off with fire.

"I don't think so."

Seeing the creature temporarily blinded, Van forgot his body's agony and charged.  He clutched his sword out in front of him as he went for the kill, aiming his weapon at he dragon's soft underbelly.  As he got near enough, he raised his sword to strike down at the creature's heart.

"THIS IS FOR FOLKEN!" Van cried.

"Van! No! Above you!" answered Hitomi hysterically from her hiding place in the bushes.

The dagger-like end of the dragon's tail ripped down at Van.  The boy had been startled back to reality just in time to glimpse out of the way.  The tip sliced Van's armor in two, miraculously leaving the boy intact.  Van fell back on one knee, still clutching his sword.  He stared dangerously at the dragon from beneath his jet-black mane.

_That was too close, _Van glanced fleetingly to Hitomi, seeing her peek with worry from behind a tree, _how did she know?  _

Van shook his head.  "It's time to end this," he growled as he sprang up with a rekindled fury.  He raced towards the dragon, springing high and over the dragon's lowered head.  He ran along its body and jumped off the back, tearing down with his sword.  A flood of blue blood escaped from the fresh, sickening wound.  The dragon roared and snarled in pain, lifting its head to the sky.

Van wasted no time in running around to the front of the beast and with one great lunge, plunged his blade into the dragon's chest, pulling down and slicing the cavity wide open.  Another surge of blood came out and Van jumped back, prepared to fight but hoping it wouldn't come to that.

With one last vibrating screech, the dragon's head crashed to the ground.  Van cautiously approached it and once he was sure it was not getting up, he stuck his sword in the chest wound and cut through the tissue until he was able to pull out a round red orb with snaking curved grooves along its surface.

"At last," he panted, "this is for you brother."

Well that's it for this chap.  Hope you guy's liked it and sorry for the long wait in getting this up.  College's been hectic but I'll try to do better in my updates.

And of course, REMEMBER to REVIEW!


	10. Too Warm A Welcome

Well I'm finally back with another chapter.  Sorry for the long wait, but I had to wait till I was on holiday before I could manage this.

Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this one, so hopefully it's worth it.

Enjoy and remember to REVIEW.

Gazing down at the red orb in his hand, Van could see the event that had doomed him to his fate, as vividly as if he was still 5-years-old.

His brother's failure...

~~~Flashback~~~

"Do you think he did it yet?  I bet he killed twenty."

"Well you'll just have to ask him when he returns, my son."

Varie smiled lovingly down at her young son, who was swinging a discarded tree branch like a sword.  The moment she had finished speaking, the boy stopped and looked very seriously at her. 

"Mother...when is Folken coming back?"

"Soon, Van, soon." But even as the words left her lips, Varie was having doubts whether or not her statement was true.  Already her eldest son should have been back.  From what she had heard from her husband, it had never taken this long for anyone to complete the trial of dragon slaying.  Folken was strong and had trained very hard to follow in his father's footsteps.  He just couldn't fail.

Varie shifted her eyes back to the castle gates, forcing herself to stay resolute.  Her son would return.

"Lady Varie."

"Yes Balgus?"  The queen recognized the tall samurai's voice but did not turn to face him.  Her gaze remained fixed on the gates and on her young son, running across the court with his imagined sword.  A small crease formed on her brow as she waited.  "What is it?"

"I have news...of Prince Folken...my lady."

The worried knot in Varie's chest tightened, "What of my son?"

Balgus remarked the calm that had spread across the queen's delicate features as he relayed the devastating news.  Her hands did not shake and there was no quiver in her soft lips.  She stood as commanding as the queen she was, with a softness buried deep in her eyes.  Balgus did not know of any woman as strong as her, that not even a single tear sparkled in her eyes.  He had once thought she was a sorceress for what she was, but now he could see the strength that came of being a descendent of Atlantis, a draconian.  They were a being far superior to any race found on Gaea, or any known world.  He almost started in disbelief when after he finished, she looked at him with a grave smile, somehow filled with hope.

"No," she said simply, reaching up a hand to the sword master's shoulder.  "He is alive...and I must find him."

"But...my queen-"

"Please take care of him," Varie glanced to her youngest son, still scampering around the court, and was filled with a terrible sadness.  A tear trickled down her cheek and she turned back to Balgus.  "Promise me you will take care of him.  Train him as you have done Folken.  Protect him."

"But-"

"Promise me."

Balgus opened his mouth to protest, but hesitated.  Something in the angelic queen's eyes told him she could not be swayed to remain.  He sighed. "What shall I tell him?"

"Tell him what you believe to be the truth.  I know that you can't accept that my eldest son is alive, but I can feel it.  A mother knows."

Balgus watched Varie soar into the air, lifted up by her beautiful snow white wings.  At that moment Van at last noticed the towering warrior and sprang towards him, overjoyed and crying his name.  

"Balgus!  Balgus!  What is it?  Is Folken back?  Where is he?  I don't see him."  

Balgus hesitated to answer but was saved the trouble for the moment when a breeze drifted by, rustling the young boy's hair, dissolving his excitement in an instant.

_"Goodbye my son."_

The young prince stopped and looked around, confused.  "Where is mother?" he mumbled to himself, load and clear enough for Balgus to hear.  "I don't see her."

"She..."  Balgus began, but the proper words would just not seem to come.  For the first time in his life, he did not know what to say.  He couldn't find the strength to tell a five-year-old child that their older brother had died and that their mother had left them all in one short day.

Instead he raised his eyes to the sky, hoping that the boy would do likewise and perhaps understand.  In the distance he could still see the fluttering of angelic wings, bouncing back the golden rays of the sun.  As Van lifted his head, he too saw his mother flying away from him and tears immediately started spilling uncontrollably from his crimson eyes.

"No," he shook his head fiercely, letting his 'sword' drop from his hand, "NO!!"

Van clenched his fists and giving a slight whimper, a pair of wings, similar to his mother's, sprouted from his back.  His torn red shirt fell to the ground at his sides and he ran forwards, preparing to follow after his mother, but Balgus grasped him strongly by the shoulders.

"No Prince Van," he said steadily.  "You must stay here."

"NO," the boy cried again, wriggling and kicking in the samurai general's tight grip.  "I have to go-she-she can't just-Let me go!"

"Prince-"

_"Van..."_  The boy stopped struggling in an instant, listening intently to the incoming breeze.  His mother's sweet voice drifted to his ears.  _"Van...Be brave...Remember that I will always love you."_

"Mother," the raven-haired boy sank to his knees, sobbing as Balgus loosened his grip.  Balgus had not heard Varie's final farewell to her son, but he had felt the gentle gust of wind and could only imagine what had been said.  He placed a hand on the crying boy's head, causing Van to lift his eyes back to the horizon.  Both watched as the last glimmer of Van's mother disappeared forever somewhere in the distance.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Thinking of that fateful day, Van felt the same stab of pain and betrayal pass over him.  He could still feel Balgus' hands holding him back while he watched helplessly as his mother vanished from his life forever.  He could still hear Balgus' words when he had told him later on that his brother had been killed by the dragon he was meant to slay, that they could not find his body, and that his mother had left him to go and search fruitlessly for him.  He could still picture the tall samurai's calm face when he had relayed the message that Van himself would now be trained to become king.  Trained so he could stand where he was at the moment, holding a drag energist that would prove his right to take up the Fanelian throne.

Van gave a cry and swung a fist into the trunk of a nearby tree, feeling a rush of pain surge up his arm.  He pulled back and glanced over the fist still holding the strange red orb.  He grimaced at his bleeding knuckles through his glove, losing himself in another painful memory.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Has-has she returned, Balgus?"  The stricken king gave a hopeful glance to his friend as he lay almost motionless in his bed.  The meager light from the drawn curtains cast a sickened glow upon the man's pale flesh. A coat of cold sweat lay across his brow, causing his dark hair to cling to his face. 

"I am sorry, Lord Goau," said the tall warrior, kneeling at the edge of the King's bed.  "We have still not heard any word of her."

Peering through the doorway of his father's room, Van watched as the king shifted his gaze back to the ceiling, taking a deep breath.  His father had been getting more ill everyday; ever since he had learned of his eldest son's death and his wife's disappearance.  Van had tried to comfort him on many occasions, but most of the time he was not even allowed in the room.  His father wouldn't see anyone but Balgus and the only words that left his lips were questions of his wife's whereabouts.

Van was more or less forgotten in the great big castle.  Everyone was so worried about their king, or searching for the vanished queen that nobody really noticed the little prince was still around.  The only person Van could still count on was Merle.  She was the only family he had left, and she never left his side.

Now she crouched at his feet, licking her hand as Van's unwavering stare remained on his father's face.  Lord Goau was so weak and looked so cheerless that Van felt he had to do something.  He felt that if he could only throw his arms around his father's neck, everything would be alright.  They could both just shrug off all the recent happenings as a horrible nightmare and go on living their lives.

"Tell me Balgus..."

"Yes Majesty?"

Goau once again faced the aging warrior at his side, his crimson eyes clearing of a dreamy haze.  "You have always been a dear friend and advisor to me and...I would ask you to give me your counsel one last time."

Balgus gave a slight bow, "Of course, Lord Goau."

The king's chest rose and fell in another deep breath, "Do you think there is any hope left that Varie will return to my side?"

Van shifted restlessly in the doorway, straining to here Balgus' reply, but no sound made its way to him.  He wasn't sure if he had missed the answer, or if Balgus had even given one.  All he knew next was his father's words.

"Then...If she is not coming back...I must go to her."

~~~End of Flashback~~~

His father had died before his eyes and he, Van, had done nothing to stop it.  He had stood there, watching as the last of his family left the physical world, leaving him to face it all alone.  He was an orphaned prince destined to rule a country he had stopped caring for the moment his brother had failed.

Van had stopped caring for a lot of things after his brother's death, partly because there wasn't anything or anybody left for him to care about, except Merle.  He did what he was told or advised to do, not for his country, not for Balgus, but for the simple fact that it was a purpose for Van to strive for.  It was reason for him to be alive, so he wouldn't feel quite so rejected or angry about being left behind while the rest of his family went on to something better.  Nothing he did was for anything but the pain.

"Van...Are you okay?" asked Hitomi as she hobbled up to the raven-haired boy.  He seemed to be watching the remains of the dragon dissolve into thin air, but there was a glazed, distant look in his eyes.  He didn't seem to notice the blue dragon's blood disappear from his clothing.

"V-"

"It's getting dark," said the dark prince coolly, sheathing his sword. "We better get going."

Hitomi took in Van's hand, silently marveling the red stone clutched tightly at his side as they stepped through the remaining dragon mist, heading in the direction of the forest edge.  Neither of the two spoke and Hitomi couldn't help but wonder what thoughts had been going through Van's mind moments before, or what the strange shining object was in his hand.  However, from the grave look on his face, she did not have the courage to hazard a question or two.

_~I wonder what's bothering him...Does it have something to do with that orb thing?  He took it out of the dragon-which is really freaky.  Is it its heart or something?  What does he need it for?  And, I think I remember Van mentioning something about his brother before he killed the dragon.  Could it be him Van's thinking about?~_

"Stop Hitomi."

"Uh, uh, what?"

The blond girl crashed into Van as he halted abruptly somewhere in a large field.  Hitomi looked around in slight shock.  She had been so immersed in thought that she hadn't even realized they had left the forest, or that night had fallen.  The trees they had just exited from were black and skeletal looking in the dim light.  The grass was a deep green and all about Van and Hitomi glowed tiny blue lights.

Hitomi gave a shudder, _~I know this place is weird...but since when do stars glow on the ground?~_  She almost shrieked as they started moving closer, revealing themselves to be eyes belonging to tall half man, half wolf creatures.

The pack swarmed all around them and Hitomi involuntarily moved closer to Van.  Gripping his arm, she whispered in his ear, "What are they?"

"We are standing on the plains of Arzas, Hitomi," Van made a sweeping motion with his free arm to the wide circle of creatures surrounding them, staring at them eagerly, "And these are its inhabitants."

"What?" squeaked Hitomi, remembering what the dark-haired boy had told her earlier about such people.

She shrank closer to Van as one of the wolf men drew nearer, smiling.  "Out for another late night stroll, highness," he said to Van, smiling at Hitomi in turn, "I see you have a young lady with you this time?  And what is your name?" he asked of the blond girl, who only let out a small yelp and cowered further behind Van.

"This is Hitomi, Ruhm," Van pulled his arm out of Hitomi's grip, "And we could use a ride back to the castle-If you don't mind."

"Course not, Lord Van," grinned Ruhm, "But do you plan on staying in the cart his time, or should I be prepared to let you out at any given time?"

_~That's right, laugh it up~_ Hitomi stared darkly at the passing landscape, refusing to make any sort of eye contact with Ruhm and Van, who were busy expressing their amusement on her behalf.  The only sounds she could hear were the wolf man's raucous laughter and Van's occasional snorting as he told Ruhm why she had been so terrified of him and his people the night before.

_~How was I supposed to know he was lying to me?  Stupid jerk, I should have let the dragon eat him.~_

"Come on, Hitomi," Van nudged her in the arm, "Lighten up.  It was only a joke."

"Yeah," she grumbled, finally turning to the prince's smiling face, "And it was hilarious...really.  I can hardly control my laughter."

Ruhm gave another chuckle where he sat holding the reigns of the cart and leaned back to face Hitomi.  "So, your name's Hitomi, right?"

"Uh, uh huh, Hit-Hit-Hitomi K-Kanz-" 

"It's okay young lady.  Really, I won't hurt you," said Ruhm, trying to sound comforting.  "His majesty was only kidding when he said we Arzas folk hunt people on our plains."

Van laughed under his breath and turned his head away from Hitomi, still smirking.  The blond girl blushed and suddenly said very clearly, "Yes, my name is Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Well now," said Ruhm, "That's a very strange name.  You must not be from around here.  Where are you from?"

"I'm from...I'm from..."  Hitomi trailed off and Van immediately glanced back.

"Oh, come on.  Just spit it out, Hitomi," he breathed, "Ruhm is not going to hurt you.  I'm sorry I got you scared but it was a joke.  So just get over it."

"I'm not scared!" said Hitomi indignantly, "It's just that I don't know where I am.  And all I remember before bumping into you in the forest was a strange pillar of blue light.  I was sucked up into the sky and brought here-to wherever here is.  That's all I know."

"You found Lady Hitomi in the forest Lord Van?" asked Ruhm, surprised, apparently not having heard Hitomi's mention of the light.

Van shrugged his shoulders indifferently.  "She was running around alone in there like an idiot.  Somebody had to save her before she got herself killed by a dragon."

"Right, of course, well," Ruhm looked appraisingly at Van, speaking cheerfully in Hitomi's direction, "You're very lucky to have found Lord Van in that great big forest, eh Hitomi."

_~Oh, he is so full of himself.~_  Hitomi glared in disbelief at Van as he sat back against the straw in the cart, his arms folded behind his head, seemingly very content. She had only scarcely heard Ruhm's comment.

_~Who does he think he is anyway?  You'd think by the way he's acting, he's some sort of royalty-Wait...Lord Van...Your Majesty?  Is he royalty?~_

"Van, are you some kind of member of royalty?"

"Hm?  What? Oh, yeah," he said distractedly, "A prince."

Hitomi's eyes widened, "A prince?"

"Oh and not only that," Ruhm rejoined the conversation, "Soon to be king of all Fanelia.  His coronation ceremony is this very morning.  We are headed there as we speak."

_~What?  This boy is going to be king?  Man, I feel sorry for his people.~_  Hitomi laughed to herself, looking out the front of the cart as it made its way up the along the path to the castle gates.  'Not too far now,' she heard Ruhm say, 'Just have to get over this hill and you will be able to see Fanelia Castle...'

_~__Fanelia__Castle__...I wonder what it looks li-No...No, this isn't right!  This can't be true.  What's happening?  So much fire...and death...People screaming.  What's causing all of this.  What's going on?~_

"NOOOO!!!"

"Hitomi!  Hitomi, come on!  Snap out of it."

Hitomi felt herself being shaken hysterically by Van as he tried to wake her up.  She sat bolt upright, wheezing and dizzy from her recent vision.  It had felt so real-like she could have reached out and touched the dying people or the devastated buildings.  She could smell the sweet stench of blood and feel the sweltering heat of the fires all around her-she should hear the screams of the terrified people in her head.

"Wh-what just happened to me?" she said, coming back to reality, sweat dripping from her brow.

"I don't know," said Van softly, trying to hide the fear that had passed over him, "You just-spaced out and started screaming.  What the hell happened?"

"I-don't know.  I guess it was a nightmare, only I wasn't sleeping and it felt-it felt so-so real."

"What was it about?  What happened?"

But Van didn't have to wait for a reply, as the heavy cart came over the hill, he saw Hitomi lose the color in her face once again and knew in an instant, what she had dreamed.  He didn't know how she had known it, but somehow she had...Fanelia was on fire and all Van could hope for was that he too was having a nightmare he could be waken up from.

"Please no..."

"No," Folken paced angrily back and forth in the darkened chamber before the giant viewing screen where Lord Dornkirk's face would be once he managed to summon up the courage to call upon his master. His shoulders were tense beneath his swiveling black cape and his brow was furrowed in deep thought.

"How could he do this?  He was given strict orders that he deliberately disobeyed.  He did this to spite me and I will make him pay for his actions.  He had better have a very good explanation for all of this when he returns."

Willing his usual calm to take control once again, the tall draconian walked up to the three podiums at the center of the room and pushed down the mechanisms that would turn on the viewing screen.

The image of the Zaibach ruler filled the wall before Folken's steely gaze.

"Lord Dornkirk," the draconian bowed his head, "I have news of the slayers'...progress on the attack on Fanelia..."

"BURN-BURN-BURN!!"

Dilandau stood in the midst of the inferno his flamethrower had created, cackling and staring wildly at the devastation he and his slayers were causing.  Fire was everywhere, enveloping the city in dark smoke, polluting the air with ash.  Bodies lay amongst the heaps of broken stone, or falling out of destroyed guymelefs-most of which were the former guard.  The slayers had wiped them out first.  All it took was a few well aimed liquid crima claws.  With the slayers' stealth cloaks making their guymelefs invisible to the naked eyes, the guards hadn't even known what hit them.  They had dropped like flies.

Now, without a good fight, the slayers, Dilandau especially, were contenting themselves by laying waste to the remaining establishments in Fanelia, or picking off the terrified stragglers in the line of people fleeing the city, one by one.  Almost no building, but the shrine housing Escaflowne was left standing.  And once Zaibach got the silver guymelef -the temple would be history.

"Master Dilandau."  The smoke welling up around Alseides parted and something casting a large shadow on the ground drifted into the circle.

The albino captain frowned inside his red guymelef, "What is it Gatti?"

"Chesta and Dalet have secured Escaflowne's shrine, sir, and are preparing to capture it.  However...we are unable to locate the king anywhere."

"That's because he isn't a king yet," said Dilandau viciously over his communicator, "We attacked before the ceremony so you're looking for a weak little prince-DIE!"  Dilandau sent out another wave of crima claws, destroying one of the Fanelian guymelefs struggling to stand.  The pilot gave a shriek before the sound of his screams was covered by garbling blood as three jets of liquid metal pierced through his armor and the soft flesh of his body beneath.  He collapsed into a large pile of broken stone and did not stir again.

The albino captain laughed maniacally and turned his flamethrower on the fallen mecha, turning it to a smoldering heap where it lay. 

"Um...y-yes sir," mumbled the blond slayer as he looked on, "In any case, sir, we cannot find him anywhere."

"Who-oh yeah, well he should have been back by now.  Look harder.  He's probably hiding in some corner, wetting himself.  Now stop bothering me,"  Dilandau stopped his flame thrower and let fly another liquid cable at the buildings still daring to stand in such close proximity to the him, "I'm trying to enjoy myself."

"Sir," Gatti gave an affirming nod from his guymelef that Dilandau could not see but knew was there and glided back the way he had come.

_No, what the fuck is happening down there?_

Van stared in shock and fear as what was to be his country dissolved into a blazing battle field.  His knuckles were white from grasping the edge of the cart rail so tightly.  His head was spinning as the watched the smoke curls and buildings crumble before his eyes.  He didn't know what to do.

_Who did this?  What's doing this?_

"I have to go," Van jumped up, "I have to help."

Ruhm stared at him, wide-eyed. "But Lord Van, it looks to be already too late."

"No," said Van angrily, "It's not too late.  I have to do something."

"But-"

"They're my people, Ruhm.  I'm not going to sit and watch whoever's left die.  I have to save them."

The wolf man fell silent and his gaze drifted back to the far off city.  He would not look at Van again, which Van took as a sign of dismissal and leapt catlike from the cart.  The moment his feet hit the soft ground, he took off at a break neck speed towards Fanelia.

_~What is Van doing?  The place is destroyed.  He's gonna be killed.  What does he think he can do?~_

_~Nothing.~_ A voice answered Hitomi in her mind,_ ~He knows it's hopeless, but needs to do something.  He feels guilty about leaving his country to be destroyed.~_

"I can't believe I'm doing this."  Hitomi got unsteadily to her feet, lifting her bag to her shoulder and, following Van's example, jumped awkwardly from the cart.

Van was rapidly shrinking speck in the distance that told Hitomi she would have to be very fast to catch up to him in time before he reached the castle gates.

The air was getting hotter as Van approached the fiery ruins of his city and the wind carrying the rising black smoke burned his eyes as he sped across the field.  He didn't know what he was going to do once he reached the city.  There hadn't been time to form a proper plan, but Van couldn't let that stop him; he figured-hoped that a good idea would spring to mind once he reached the breached walls.

"Van...WAIT!"  Hitomi had finally caught up to Van as he stopped in front of the walls, debating what to do next.  She dropped her duffle bag on the ground, panting, and looked up at the prince, who was also breathing heavily.

"Don't try...and stop me, Hitomi."  He didn't bother looking at her.

"I'm...I'm not-" Hitomi swallowed, "-going to-uh-stop you.  I'm coming...with you."

"No," said Van, surprisingly calm, "It's too dangerous.  You should have stayed with Ruhm.  But since you're here, you'll just have to wait outside the walls.  I don't want to have to worry about you too-Besides, you're not even armed."

"Oh wow," Hitomi stood, putting her fists on her hips, annoyed, "You have a sword.  So what?  What good do you think a flimsy little piece of metal will do for you when you have great big chunks of building falling on your head?  Admit it.  You're as useless as I am."

Van glowered at her, but Hitomi slung her bag onto her shoulder anyway.

"You're not stopping me," she said coolly.

"Fine," Van huffed and waited for Hitomi to join him at a large gap in the wall.  "Welcome to Fanelia," he mumbled gravely and stepped through the archway of licking flames into the city.

Don't have much to say, 'cept that I hope you guys liked it.  I already have the next chap started so once I get some reviews for this, I'll make an effort to post it.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


End file.
